Baby
by Peachie . D
Summary: Pregnant and alone, nineteen year old Chrome Dokuro moves to the small town of Namimori and her new life begins...1896
1. Namimori

Chrome maneuvered around the crowd, finally spotting a seat all the way in the back of the small, run downed bus.

Her destination?

A small town.

Once she pulped down on the rusty looking seat, she leaned on the window beside her. She was all to aware of the stares she was receiving from the other passengers, you would have to be blind to not notice, and that just made her want to disappear even more.

She shifted a bit on the rusty seat, placing a delicate hand on her swollen tummy.

_Only three months left._

"Next stop, Namimori."

The driver announced through the weak intercom.

This, she thinks, is the tenth time she has moved. The first time, she ran away from her parents house...They didn't want her and she did not want to be in a place not _wanted_. Which makes it a bit _funny_, since they haven't done anything to bring her back.

The other times, it was to find a better job or a better place.

Sure, she missed her friends that she left behind -But only keeps in contact with M.M-, but it felt good getting away..

She needed air.

So, that's why she's going to Namimori. A small town in Japan that would surely help her get a job, raise her upcoming baby girl, and get away from the average _person _from the big city she came from. Not to mention that it's _far_ away from Tokyo, where her parents and her baby's father live.

The bus made a sudden stop, announcing that they had arrived in Namimori. She dusted off the back of her all ready wrinkled dress and grabbed her indigo colored backpack, making a very wobbly sort of exit from the bus.

She stared out at the small town,

She had finally arrived.

Her new home, for the moment at least.

With a small smile plastered on her pale colored face, she wobbled her way to the nearest fast food place.

_"Take this, baka." M.M shoved a small wallet in Chrome's face, "You need money, don't chu?"_

_Chrome couldn't help but smile "T-thanks, M.M."_

_She huffed, placing a hand over her swollen tummy, "Take care and make sure you eat something. Ken and Fran put something in there too."_

After the small, semi descent meal she ate, she was back on her temporary home search.

Five small apartments in total, all very dusty looking and cheap.

"How much?" Chrome repeated to the man, whom only smirked with her ever growing attempt to keep her smile without smacking him.

"Cheap."

She sighed, pulling out her wallet. She bit her bottom lip, only two thousand yens left.

"Let me stop pulling your leg," he chuckled before stuffing a cigar in his mouth, "I'll show you the cheapest."

He walked around the small desk, slipping his feet into large, brown slippers.

_He must live here._

"Follow, young lady." He sung as he took large steps.

The apartment, was...ummm, descent at the least. It had one bed room, one very _small _bathroom, a kitchen with hardwood cupboards, a _very _small balcony, and a living room covered in dust.

"I-I'll take it," she said without second thought. She had worst, plus, being picky will get her nowhere.

"Good, good," he blew out a cloud of smoke, much to Chrome's annoyance. "I'm a cool landlord, so I'll let this week's pay slide since you seem _overwhelmed_."

Chrome forced a smile, hoping not to look or give off a rude aura, he _is _helping. "Arigato."

"Don't be afraid to ask for anything," He waved before leaving the small apartment.

She sighed, dusting a spot in the middle of the living room before sitting down.

She dug in her backpack for her very old and worn out cell phone.

"Chrome! How are you? Did you find a place? How's the baby?"

Chrome giggled at M.M's quick answer and sudden questions.

"I'm here...I got a very cheap apartment that has more dust then your cabinets." Chrome placed a protective hand over the belly, hearing M.M suck her teeth then sighing loudly.

"Good, I was starting to worry. You need anything, I can send you something...Ken and Chikusa are asking about yo-"

"Don't tell them yet..." Chrome said bluntly,

If they knew, there might be a small chance that the baby daddy might find out...she wants nothing to do with him anymore.

"Ken already knows you left..."

"I know, but I just..."

"Alright, I wont tell them where you are." She sighed heavily, much to Chrome's relief. "_He _came looking for you..again.."

"I don't care,"

He should have looked for her when she told him she was pregnant.

"He surely ain't come looking for me when I was broke and had nowhere to go.." she sort of snapped, just thinking of the guy made her mad, which was unusual since she was such a sweetheart. "He used me.."

"Chrome, he was, ummm, confused? I guess. He wasn't sure and stuff but now he's looking for you like a mad ma-"

"I don't care," Chrome held on to her tummy a bit tighter. "He knocked me up and left as soon as I said I'm pregnant."

"He went to Italy for a while Chrome. He came back for you and you left...again."

Chrome pouted, "Do you remember the message he left on my phone?"

"_I don't think that baby is mine,_" M.M repeated, "_I think we should take a break."_

"Like hell I'll give him another chance..._Anyways_, I'll call you back later, I have to look for work."

"Fine, call me back later."

"Bye."

"Bye, _baka_."

Chrome pushed herself off the floor, grabbing the key the _stupid _man gave her and left the small apartment.

"I saw your help wanted sign..." Chrome suddenly became shy in front of the two other girls.

"Hii! How far along are you?" the woman held her belly, making Chrome blush with the sudden reaction.

Usually, she got dirty looks from people, especially women, in the other cities.

"Six months.." Chrome was able to say over the loud squealing of the woman in front of her.

"Kyoko, feel it!"

Chrome guesses it was the name of the woman standing next to her.

She smiled so warmly at her, "Sorry for my energetic friend, I'm Kyoko."

"I'm Haru!"

"C-Chrome.."

"I'll get the manager." both women said in unison as they rushed to the back.

As timid as Chrome was, she actually wanted to work here. But she knew, and surely they would, that she was pregnant, so how was a young woman, whom had just turned nineteen, suppose to keep a job with an upcoming baby.

Fortunately, the manager seemed to be more then willing to have her there. The girls, Kyoko and Haru, _seemed _to like her which was also a plus, since being around people wasn't really her forte.

"Waitress!" a man had signal her to come over, pushing his plate towards her.

"Will you be needing anything else?" She smiled, which was apart of the job for some reason.

"More of this delicious cake!" he smiled,

"Ditto." the other two men sitting with him said.

"Of course, anything else?"

"Who knocked you up?"

Chrome's head suddenly snapped up, eying the man who said it. The other two simply laughed,

"Cause he should be beat for doing _that _to such a pretty lady."

"Umm, sorry but I don't think that question is ap-"

"You wanna join us? I doubt that _thing _will get in the way, _much_."

Chrome felt outraged and embarrassed, it was just like back in the cities she lived in... But less intense. Since when she wasn't pregnant, perverts were even worse.

Wasn't that how she got pregnant in the first place? Being by _his _side, wearing barely anything but a small shirt and a skirt that barely reached her mid-thigh. Going to parties every night, dancing with random guys, and waking up with ridiculous hang overs.

...Doing _nothing _when M.M got beat by her ex-_fiancee_.

She will never go back to that...

Ever.

"Sorry..." Chrome quickly took the plates and rushed to the back room.

She left her first day of work with a deep frown.

This will only happen to her... Only her.

She stopped walking suddenly, remembering that she had no food at home to eat.

"Damn..." she swore, turning around on her heel and making the long walk back to the town's shopping area.

Chrome grabbed the cheapest bowls of instant ramen and a large bottle of water.

She felt the stares coming from the women walking around with carts full of food.

"_How old is she_?"

"_Guess she couldn't keep her legs crossed_."

Chrome bit hard into her bottom lip, holding in the urge to cry or yell something out.

She quickly purchased the cheap food and left the store.

Chrome suddenly felt a droplet on her nose..

Great, it started to drizzle.

And of course, with her apartment being only one block away, the bag ripped.

All her stuff scattered all over the dirty concrete floor.

"Why!" she yelled, trying her best to bend over and grab the bowls from rolling further away.

"You are disturbing the peace,"

Chrome's head snapped up, noticing a man was standing in front of her.

"Herbivore.."

She quickly stood up, watching the man's eyes lower down to her tummy.

He had a bowl in his hand, "No littering."

"S-sorry," Chrome took the bowl, stuffing it in the other bag that hasn't -luckily- ripped. "Arigato."

He only looked at her.

"Umm, I'm Chro-"

She didn't finish, since the man walked around her.

"B-Bye, then.."

She watched as the man simply walked away in the rain.

She blushed after a while, noticing her clothes were now see through..

"How _embarrassing_..." she giggled to herself, wobbling her way to her small apartment.

* * *

_A/N: To be continued..._

_I'm excited about this fic. I'm only going up to ten chapters, depending on it's **popularity**. _

_And to clear up a few things, _

_(1) Chrome is pregnant, six months._

_(2) She's a run away_

_(3) Mukuro IS the father..._

_(4) The baby is a girl  
_

_Don't like, don't read. Remember, I did not write it for you. Criticism is wanted and so is praise. Any type of review is wanted._

_So, Review!  
_


	2. Again

"Ahh-choo!"

Chrome blushed as the _very _old customer simply stared at her.

Sick or not, she _has _to work.

"Bless you, sweet heart." he spoke softly, handing her a tissue.

Chrome reluctantly took it, bowing a thanks before rushing off to the back room.

She placed a hand on her neck,

Burning hot.

She sighed, backing up to the wall behind her and slowly sliding down from it. Three days, she's been like this, but specifically today she has gotten _worse_. Her already pale face has gotten paler and her constant sneezing wasn't helping her either.

"Chrome-chan?"

She looked up to see her manager eying her with big, hazel eyes.

"Are you alright?"

With a few steps, she stood in front of her, leaning over before delicately placing her small hand on Chrome's forehead.

Her eyes widen a bit, moving her hand from her forehead to her neck, "You're burning up, Chrome-chan."

"I-I just got caught in the rain the other day," Chrome felt a rush of pink come to her, seeing the manager so _concern _was something _different _for her.

Back in the city, no one cared about the other. They did what they had to do to save themselves and only themselves.

Chrome learned it the hard way when she found it she was pregnant and was left alone in the streets with nothing but a stupid message on her phone by her baby's father. Even M.M, whom was the only person in _probably_ the entire world whom cared a damn about her wasn't there, since she was taken away with her ex-fiancee somewhere.

She came back though, only to cry with Chrome in the rain...

"Do you wanna take the rest of the day off?" the manager's soft voice broke her thoughts, making Chrome look up at her face.

"I-I can't," she began strutting, which was something she seems to always do, "I kind of _need _the m-money."

The manager nodded her head slowly, getting back on her feet, "Still, I can't have you burning up and me not do anything to help,"

Chrome watched as she called one of the girls to come over.

"Kyoko, can you be a sweet heart and take Chrome-chan to Tsu-kun's house,"

Chrome eyes widen, watching how the manager was doing all this for _her_.

"Tell him to call Gokudera-kun to treat Chrome-chan, she's really sick."

Kyoko, like always, smiled a sweet smile. "Of course!"

They both walked up to Chrome, smiling softly while helping her get back on her feet.

"Gokudera-kun is a well known doctor around here, he can help." Kyoko stated, still holding Chrome's hand.

"He's also a secret piano player, but he's doesn't want to admit it." the manager whispered, patting Chrome's head, "Don't worry, I'll still pay you for the hour you'll miss."

Chrome's lips suddenly went upwards, much to her surprise. She has never met such _kind _people in her life.

The walk to this _Tsu-kun_'s was short to say the least, only three blocks away from work.

Kyoko pushed the front gate open, waiting for Chrome to come through before continuing her walk to the front door.

"Tsu-kun!" Kyoko didn't bother knocking, simply walking in and yelling out the person's name.

"Kyoko-chan,"

There were suddenly foot steps coming down the steps, making Chrome bite her bottom lip in nervousness.

Maybe she should go back.

"Oh, we have a guest." the _man _finally came down, a large mop of brown hair laid on his head. He had the same big, hazel eyes as the manager.

"This is Chrome-chan, she's new at work and she's sick." Kyoko explained, pulling Chrome closer to the guy. "Your mom said you should call Gokudera to come check her."

Chrome saw how his eyes lowered to her tummy, making her blush more then usual.

"Let me call him,"

* * *

"Stop blushing so much, girl." Gokudera huffed, pressing his hand on Chrome's exposed belly.

After giving her medicine for her rising fever, he was literally forced by Kyoko to check out her baby too.

"How far along, girl?" he said suddenly, now pressing his hand by her side.

"It's Chrome-chan, Gokudera-kun." Kyoko corrected, earning her a soft huff from the man.

Chrome exhaled deeply, feeling the effects of the medicine doing its job "S-seven."

His eyes widen, looking a bit skeptical "Are you sure? You seem a bit small in the belly area.."

She nodded, closing her eyes again so she will blush a little less.

She _was _a shy person after all.

"Is something wrong Gokudera-kun?" Kyoko asked from beside her, still holding Chrome's hand.

"She seems a bit to small for seven months," he commented, removing his hand from her belly, "But who am I to know, I'm a pediatrician, not a baby doctor or whatever they're called."

"Is the baby alright?"

Gokudera nodded his head nonchalantly, getting up from the seat.

"H-Hibari-san!"the scream came from the door.

Then suddenly, it opened, revealing a man holding a white and sort of reddish cat.

Chrome sat up quickly, pulling down her shirt. She recognized the man, he was the one from the other day that helped her with her rolling bowls of ramen soup.

He throw the cat at Gokudera, "If that _feline _disturbs the peace of Namimori one more time, you both will be bitten to death."

Gokudera seemed to be shivering, holding the cat by it's tail and bowing continuously in apologies.

Suddenly, his eyes were on Chrome.

She felt a rush of pink under his stunning gray eyes,

But the mood was ruined when she suddenly sneezed.

Chrome could have sworn she heard him say _herbivore _before leaving the crowded room.

What did he mean by that?

"Are you trying to get us killed Uri!" Gokudera exclaimed, shaking the cat by it's tail violently.

The cat jumped up to his face, scratching the man as he yelled at it to get off.

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Chrome-chan!"Haru waved from the cafe's door step.

Chrome nervously smiled back, walking off to her small apartment.

With the way things are going so far, she might have to reconsider her plans about leaving this town. It has done nothing but help her meet new people that she could actually call a _friend_. The apartment was crap and for the next month or so, she'll be eating cheap ramen and drinking bottled water, but it was bearable.

Raising her daughter here was also a plus.

Chrome stopped all of a sudden, noticing a small yellow bird flying above her head.

The little thing flew down, landing on her locks of purple hair.

She froze, not knowing what to do with the sudden fluffy company. Was she suppose to shoo it off?

She shyly raised her hand, patting the thing on it's head. "G-good birdie."

"Don't touch my bird, _herbivore_."

A voice suddenly spoke, causing Chrome to jump back.

She looked around frantically, spotting a figure approaching her through the dim lights of the light poles.

She sighed in relief when she saw the man's face.

The one from the other day.

Shyly, she said "I-It kinda came to me.."

She felt so small in front of him, his eyes staring her down.

He lifted a finger and the bird immediately jumped to it, tweeting happily at the man.

"It's c-cute.." Chrome murmured, causing the man to look back at her. "H-Hibari-san, right?"

He _hn_, still standing in front of her as the bird began singing a weird song.

"We always seem to bump into each other," Chrome said, covering her mouth at the comment.

Why did she just say that?

"I might have to refer you as a stalker then." he said blankly,

Chrome suddenly started giggling, again, feeling a blush come across her face.

He turned around, making Chrome frown a bit once he started walking off.

"S-see you soon...H-Hibari-san" she said aloud, noticing him stop for a second, then start walking off again.

He _seems _nice.

* * *

_A/N: To be continued..._

_Review, cause I really want to know what you think about this fic of mines._

_Happy Birthday Chrome! I updated just for you (and the readers) :3  
_

_**Thanks to:**_

_~Merisela_

_Chromex3_

_~Fujisaki Nadeshiko  
_

_momofletti_

_~xSkywires_

_PandasWearGlasses_

_~KHR LOVER_

_Marabou_

_~CodeHalo_

_Twilight Emo Wind Goddess_

_**Thanks a lot on your wonderful reviews, you all make writing this story fun!**  
_


	3. Motorcycle

Chrome whipped the sweat off her forehead, pulping down on one of her pull out chairs. With a short sigh, she looked around her small apartment.

Finally, it was dust free and clean, for _now _anyways.

In just a few days, she was able to buy, from the _used _store, three pull out chairs, a small, wooden cafe table, a large mattress, and even plates, cups, and utensils.

That's a lot, to her at least.

The sense of accomplishment was inevitable, she has gotten so far since she first got there with nothing.

Her thoughts were suddenly stopped when she felt a slight kick to her side.

She smiled, rubbing against her side gently, "What's wrong, Mei?"

Chrome closed her eyes tiredly, smiling at her enlarged tummy. Soon, she'll be a mother of a baby girl and she wouldn't be alone anymore. She'll be the best mother in the world, even if getting pregnant was a mistake at first, she was _her _child.

Another soft kick,

"You must be cramped in there, Mei."

* * *

"I need a least three, Kyoko-chan." the manager was talking with Kyoko and Haru, hands together. "The other girls already left.."

"I-I'll stay," Chrome strutted, holding the broom stick tighter in her hands, "I-I need the extra money anyways."

The manager, a bit skeptical, gave a light nod. "Thank you, Chrome-chan."

Chrome smiled, returning to her swiping duties. Only _she _will be happy to work over time on a Friday night.

Well, it's not like she had anything to do at home.

She felt a light vibration on her side, her phone. She quickly dug in it, pulling out the very old looking device before flipping it open.

She closed her eyes shut, flipping the phone right back down and shoving it into her uniform pocket again.

_He_'s been calling for three days straight.

Like _hell _she'll answer the phone. How the hell did he get the number anyways?

With a harsh huff escaping her red lips, she continued her swiping.

x

x

"Are you _sure_?" the manager asked worriedly from the driver's seat of her car. "I can drive you home Chrome-chan."

Chrome bowed politely, "It's alright, manager, my apartment isn't that far away."

She sighed before starting the engine of the car, "Alright, Chrome-chan, be safe." and with a quick wave, she drove off and Chrome was on her way down the long sidewalk.

She wasn't sure why, but walking always made her feel a bit happier about her fucked up life. She can clear her head when she walks, and something just think of the positive things about it...which weren't really much.

Now entering her seventh month of pregnancy, she's been more overjoyed about the soon-to-be-born baby. An enormous contrast then when she just got pregnant, when she dreadfully dreaded the baby even _being _there. She wanted to get rid of it, since her mother was such a _great _woman in her life, but she couldn't at the end...thank goodness.

Mei's arrival will be a great moment in her life, where she can take care of the child and not be alone. She's tired of being alone. It's not like M.M could be there twenty-four/seven for Chrome.

"Kidnapping my bird again?"

Chrome jumped, looking around frantically before spotting someone on a motorcycle beside her.

"Ahh.." Chrome stepped away from the motorcycle, hand protectively over her tummy.

Before she could ask who it was, he had already taken off the helmet.

"H-Hibari-san.."

She mentally sighed in _huge _relief.

"My bird," he said blankly, staring at Chrome.

She hestantly touched her head, feeling a soft yellow fluff nested in her hair.

When did the bird get there?

"S-sorry, I didn't now it was there." Chrome apologized, walking over to Hibari and lowering her head slightly.

The bird didn't jump off, instead, nested deeper into Chrome's hair.

Chrome blushed, looking up at Hibari, he was simply looking down at her.

"H-Hibari-san?" Chrome stood up straightly again, holding her enlarged tummy.

"Where do you reside?" he asked, placing his helmet on his side.

"W-what?"

"Your house, apartment, whatever you call it."

Chrome made an 'o' with her mouth, looking down the road, "A-about four blocks down."

He sighed, handing her the helmet, "Get on."

Chrome looked at him like he was stupid, "I-It doesn't look safe.."

"That's _why _I'm giving you this helmet herbivore."

Chrome began tapping her fingers on her belly, "I-I eat meat, Hibari-san."

He rolled his eyes, causing Chrome to frown.

"I don't think pregnant girls should get on _that_." Chrome took a small step forward, eyeing the motorcycle.

_Very _unsafe.

"Are you planning on taking my bird with you?"Hibari asked, putting the helmet on Chrome's head with one hand.

Chrome pouted, walking over to Hibari's side. With a very inelegant jump, she was seating behind Hibari, blushing madly."Can you go slow?"

She heard him sigh loudly, turning on the engine. Chrome felt a rush of fear come upun her and she quickly wrapped her arms around Hibari's waist, her belly tightly pressed against his back.

Slowly, Hibari went off.

Chrome had enough courage to open her eyes, feeling a rush of air hit her face.

It felt good.

"Hibari, Hibari!" Chrome felt the bird, jumping up and down in her tangled hair. She guesses the bird likes the ride.

"It's here, Hibari-san." Chrome interrupted the bird's sudden singing.

He slowly made a stop, getting off the bike before offering her a hand.

"Thanks," Chrome slowly jumped off the bike, her fear completely forgotten.

With a bit of hesitation, she lifted herself up on her toes and planted a light peck on his cheek.

She was blushing madly now, trying to hide it by looking the other way, "Arigato again, Hibari-san."

She heard him _hm _before walking around her, getting back on his motorcycle.

"Chrome, Chrome!" Chrome turned around, seeing the bird jumping happily on Hibari's lap. She couldn't help but smile.

With a quick glance, Hibari took off.

Chrome still had the blush on her pale cheeks.

"Your boyfriend?"

Chrome jumped, looking over at her landlord.

"You scared me." Chrome had her hand over her heart, easing her breathing.

"I was just so in to you and your boyfriend's little moment." he sung, pulling out his cigarette from his back pocket.

"He's not my boyfriend.." Chrome corrected, walking off as soon as Hibari was out of sight.

"If you say so." he smirked, causing Chrome to blush a bit more.

_Idiot_.

* * *

_A/N: To be continued..._

_:3_

_Chrome's baby name has been revealed!__ Mei means "Beautiful" in Chinese and I just thought it will be a cute name for Chrome's baby...so yea._

_Review!_

_**Thanks to:**_

_Dremagon_

_Marabou_

_~Merisela_

_Chromex3_

_PandasWearGlasses_

_KHR LOVER  
_

_cute-saki (sama)_

_**I always love reading your reviews :3  
**_


	4. A Kick

Chrome knew that working over eight hours a day was bad for her and the baby, but she just couldn't stop just yet. She needs the money, she doesn't have the baby crib yet or the clothes. And what about the formal for the baby? She was thinking of breast feeding, but what if it doesn't work? Can she even afford it? Then, who will take care of her when she was at work? It's hard to just leave your baby with a total stranger. Can she even afford that?

She sighed in frustration, holding the side of her head and hauling the small trash bag to the back.

Her head hurts.

She even has bags under her eyes now. Who in the world, at only _nineteen_, has freaking bags under their eyes?

"We're closing, Chrome-chan!"

Chrome dumped the plastic bag in the trash can, walking slowly and tiredly back inside the building.

With a few goodbyes, Chrome was on her way.

She yawned as she walked down the sidewalk, feeling sleep quickly come over her. If she can fall on this floor and sleep here and now, she would.

She suddenly smiled when she felt a soft kick to her side.

It was all for this baby in her tummy. The new life, the working, the apartment, the new town, it was all for her baby. Even if she has to work really hard to get there, her baby will have everything she needs. She deserves it after all.

"Chrome! Chrome!"

Chrome felt a blush come a pun her face as the motorcycle the bird sat in front of came to a slow halt beside her. The little bird automatically flew towards her, nesting in its usual spot on her head.

"Hibari-san," Chrome greeted, mentally sighing in relief that it was dark and he couldn't see her blushing like an idiot.

He simply did his usual _hm _before parking his motorcycle by the edge, taking off the black helmet.

Chrome smiled.

"You can't say I kidnapped your bird now, can you?" Chrome stated, walking over to the edge of the sidewalk.

He plainly looked towards her, making her light pink blush become darker in color.

"And you're blushing because?" he smirked, earning him a roll of eyes from Chrome.

"I-I'm not blushing!" Chrome stuttered, pouting at the man that only smirked her way. "_Herbivore_."

She giggled when he _hn _and turned away from her.

Chrome suddenly yawned, feeling a bit tired all of a sudden. Her vision became a blur, her balance slowly deteriorating.

She's tired and she's stress, plain and simple.

She hasn't had one day off since she started two week ago, plus working extra hours, she's becoming exhausted.

"Are you alright?" Chrome was snapped out of thought by Hibari, who looked at her with his usual face.

She nodded her head, only to feel her left leg become light.

She lost her balance.

"Chrome!" she heard the little bird chirp loudly, jumping on her head repeatedly.

Then, she suddenly felt a firm grip on her wrist, pulling her back up on her feet. She fell a bit forward, colliding her face with Hibari's chest.

"Idiot,"

She quickly jumped back, holding her pounding head with her hands.

She was tired, she was sleepy, she just wanted to get home.

"I'll take you home."

Chrome felt the helmet fall on top her head, feeling it being pushed down by his hand.

Hibari had gotten off his bike and stood in front of Chrome.

She sighed,

Was she being a burden to him? Every time he seems to be around, he's helping her in some sort of way. From picking up a bowl of ramen and taking her home.

"Chrome! Chrome!"

The bird was now on her belly, looking up through the helmet at her.

She smiled, patting the bird on it's head and back.

The drive there was descent. They didn't speck, but she felt like they really didn't need to.

Silence is sometimes louder then words or something along those lines.

The bike made it's usual noise before stopping in front of the creepy apartment complex. He got off first, then helped Chrome down.

"Arigato, Hibari-san." Chrome bowed, placing her hand on top of her tummy.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, watching as his bird flew back on Chrome's head.

"Hibari! Chrome!"

She smiled, saying the bird's name and it began jumping in joy.

Chrome's eyes suddenly widen and she leaned forward. Hibari felt a slight hit of concern at the way her brows drew together for a moment, but then relaxed when she began to laugh.

"Mei is kicking again," she said when she looked up at him.

It wasn't the first time the baby kicked around him. Just the other day, he just _happened _to cross paths with her when she suddenly stopped and rubbed her belly. He was confused at the time, thinking something might have happened to her. But she dismissed it when she said her baby had just kicked.

He watched her as she rubbed against her side, and then her eyes lit up.

She quickly grabbed his hand and pressed it against her stomach, along the side she had been rubbing a moment ago.

Hibari had opened his mouth to say something along the lines of _what are you doing_ and _herbivore_, but that's when he felt a light pressure against his hand.

For a moment, Hibari was almost too stun that he could only stare at the lump he was now touching.

But the moment quickly came to a close when Chrome yawned, the other hand covering her small mouth. He slowly took his hand back, noticing the smile on Chrome's face.

"Did you feel her?" Chrome asked, rubbing her left eye.

She was tired, but she still stood there.

"She moves a lot now, I guess with limited space and all..."

Hibari never really took much thought into the girl's pregnancy. He simply thought the baby plainly grew and then came out. Feeling it move was a totally different story.

"Only herbivores look off into space like that." Chrome yawned, taking her wobbly leave to her apartment. "Bye, Hibari-san."

He almost felt like asking her if he could touch her belly again, just to feel the baby move.

"Chrome! Hibari!"

His bird finally came back to him, landing on his shoulder.

* * *

Chrome smiled, touching her heated cheeks.

She rarely lets anyone touch her belly, but he was an exception. She trustees him for some reason.

"With your boyfriend again?"

Chrome looked over her shoulder sleepily, trying to make a mad face which failed badly.

"He is _not _my boyfriend." Chrome yawned, wobbling into her apartment and quickly shutting the door.

She cupped her face,

Blushing was something she inherited anyways.

* * *

_A/N: To be continued..._

_:3_

_I absolutely adore writing this fic. It's just so much fun and fluffy. _

_Review!_

_**Thanks to:**_

_~Merisela_

_PandasWearGlasses_

_cute-saki (sama)_

_Dremagon_

_sunwraith_

_KHR LOVER  
_

_Tsuromu_

_**I always love reading your reviews :3**_


	5. Crib

_Anonymous reviewing has been enabled again! _

_Hopefully, it wasn't a mistake. :3_

_Merry {almost} Christmas and enjoy the read.  
_

* * *

A toothy grin was widely plastered on Chrome's pink cheeks, her hands tightly clasped together as she watched the two men lift the heavy cardboard box out the large, orange and black truck.

Finally, after working non-stop for almost a month, she was finally able to afford a nice crib. Nothing fancy though, a regular bared crib with the little cuddly toys that hung above it. It might not seem like anything to be _so _happy and _pressed _about, but Chrome was far from just being happy.

She was getting somewhere with her life.

"Which apartment, sweetie?" the older, buffer man asked.

Chrome happily walked them over, feeling the urge to jump and dance just by this one large step forward in her life.

Her baby has a crib!

"Chrome! Chrome!"

Chrome smiled over to her shoulder where the fellow fluff jumped happily.

The little yellow bird simply flue to her head once she stepped out of her apartment early to get some bottles of water and he's been with her ever since. Not that she mind or anything, she likes his company.

But ironically, his owner hasn't come to retrieve him yet.

"Are you sure you don't want us to assemble it?" the other man with bright yellow locks questioned, dropping the box by her bedroom door.

Assembling it will cost money, which she really didn't have much to just _waste _on something she could simply do. She can figure it out.

"It's alright, I can manage." Chrome said idle, holding her belly while waving the men good bye.

A little over an hour passed and no such progress.

She sighed in defeat, pushing herself off the wooden floor to her bare feet.

It was hopeless. She doesn't know where anything goes, even the freaking mattress was to heavy for her to move anywhere.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

Chrome felt dumbfounded by the bird's sudden chatter since he was just napping on her head a second ago.

But just then, she heard a steady knock on her door.

With a quick glare towards the disassemble crib and it's scattered parts, she wobbled out the bedroom to the front door.

"Again with my bird?"

Hibari stood boredly at her front door, face plain as he stared down at the young woman in front of him with her small, innocent pout.

"I did not!" Chrome huffed, feeling her cheeks heat up ever so slightly.

_Stupid Hibari-san._

"Hibari! Chrome!"

They both looked over at Chrome's left shoulder where the bird chirped happily. Hibird always seems really happy when the two of them were together, _always _becoming more hyper and jumpy.

Chrome suddenly felt a light bulb in her head light up. "Hibari-san, you're good with fixing things, right?"

He turned his attention back to Chrome, raising a brow before nodding his head slightly.

"Can you assemble my baby's crib?"

* * *

"Baka! You haven't called in over a month!"

Chrome flinched at the screechy yelling coming from the other line.

Honestly, she forgot. M.M was always the one to call and such but since she was able to change her phone -do to Mukuro's constant calling and the fact that it was just really old- it completely crossed her mind that M.M didn't have the new number.

Oops.

"I was worried sick for you and my niece!" M.M's voice had slightly lowered down, but just slightly.

"S-sorry, M.M, I forgot about having a new number and such.." Chrome braced herself for another yelling session, but was surprised when the other line stayed quiet for a moment.

"As long as you're alright..."

Chrome felt her lips move upwards in a smile.

It was nice hearing her _loud mouthed_ friend again, she misses her a lot. She being one of a few people she can really trust and consider family, she was very important to Chrome. Plus, with the arrival of Mei, another member could be added to their _family_.

"I got Mei a crib," Chrome said, laying her head against the wall behind her. "It didn't cost much and with how good things are _finally _going here.."

Chrome heard a soft chuckle on the other line, "That's nice to hear."

"I know, I know. I'm so over joyed right now."

There was a split second of silence before M.M spoke again, "I've just noticed, you don't stutter much anymore."

Chrome let a soft giggle escape her lips, "Really? I haven't really noticed. I guess that's a good thing."

"It is, now I can actually understand everything your baka-self says."

They both laughed softly.

"I'll call you tomorrow to see how you're doing, I got tons of homework to do."

"You better do it all, M.M. My baby _needs _a great auntie nurse once you graduate."

They exchanged a goodbye before they hung up.

Chrome took a deep sigh before clumsily pushing herself back to her feet. With her usual wobbly walk, she made her way to the bedroom where Hibari was in assembling the crib.

She gently pushed the door open, feeling a cool breeze kiss her face. The window had been opened wide, letting in the beginning Autumn air. Her eyes gazed the room til they finally spotted Hibari screwing in a nail to the side of the crib.

"Almost finished?" Chrome asked, a soft smile grazed her lips when the man looked up at her as if saying _can't you see? _She giggled before finding a spot by the edge of her bed, or more like the mattress she had laying on the floor for now. "I can't thank you enough, Hibari-san."

He _hm_'d like always and Chrome took that as a noise of paying attention.

"Do you want something to drink? I got water."

He nodded his head no, laying the screw driver by his side before shaking the side of the crib. He gave a satisfied look before getting back on his feet and dusting his sides off. "Done."

Chrome joyfully made a very high pitched squeal before getting up herself, examining the crib. "Hibari-san, thank you!"

She, just by the happiness running through her veins and the sheer second she wasn't _really _thinking, threw her arms up and around Hibari's shoulders. He stiffened but didn't push away or step back. With her belly pressed on his chest, Chrome repeatedly thanked him.

"Ohh,"Chrome suddenly stepped back from him, pressing her hand on her side. "That kinda hurt."

Hibari stood there, still stiff before noticing the girl was now in some sort of pain. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yea.." Chrome bent over a bit, now holding her tummy with both her hands.

Hibari _hn_, walking closer to Chrome and pressing his hand on her belly.

It wasn't uncommon for him to touch her belly now a days. Ever since she pulled his hand to feel Mei kick, he surprisingly asked to touch it the next day. Chrome, as naive as she is, agreed happily. She trustees him enough to let him touch when ever he felt like it.

Plus, with him knowing _limited _medical knowledge, he knew _some _what of what he was doing.

Chrome felt her baby press slightly harder on the spot Hibari was touching. Chrome could see the slight twitch on his lips.

She likes seeing this side of him.

Suddenly, a sharper pain came to her side again.

"Damn..." she was leaning further over now, Hibari quickly holding her up by her shoulders.

Her eyes suddenly widen, feeling some sort of warm liquid run down her inner thighs. Of all days to wear a dress.

"H-Hibari-san..?"

He looked up at her terrified face.

"I-I think my water broke..." Chrome stuttered, witnessing how his face got pale.

She was only a little over eight months now. Does that mean her baby is premature? Is she going to be alright? Why was she having her so soon?

"...Shit."

"M-my baby, Hibari-san." Chrome was now, almost in tears. Terror was clearly written all over her face as she leaned on Hibari's side.

He hurriedly shoved his hand in his back pocket, pulling out a cell phone and quickly dialing down numbers.

"Herbivore,"

* * *

_A/N: To be continued..._

_Hehe, a little cliff-hanger. :3_

_So, someone asked so I'll tell you. **Mei **sounds like **May**, not Me-I or Mia. Just clearing things up for ya' :)  
_

_Review! They can be a Christmas present from you to me. _

_**Thanks to:**_

_~Merisela_

_Cielo di Vaniglia_

_Chromex3_

_KHR LOVER_

_teeneykid_

_Dremagon_

_sunwraith_

_Tsuromu_

_**Arigato on your reviews!**  
_


	6. Sitter

A week and three days later, Chrome is _finally _home with Mei. Everything was going fine for the most part, Mei slept most of the time and only cried when hungry or when needed a change. She was an angel. And luckily for her, Mei looked nothing like her _father_.

She has big, bright violet eyes with soft, dark indigo colored hair. Her tiny face was a perfect mirrored complexion of herself.

She was beyond happy for that.

But now, she had a problem.

She goes back to work tomorrow and she doesn't have a babysitter. The manager gave her a another two weeks before returning, but Chrome was now behind in the finical area. Fall further, and she wont have enough money for next months rent.

_Shit_.

It was a Monday night, where in the hell was she suppose to find a sitter? Mei was far to young for daycare and she couldn't just leave her here in the apartment.

Only if M.M was coming sooner...

Chrome swore again before pulling out a phone book, immediately dialing numbers to her phone. Even if she was a bit afraid to leave her baby with someone she barely knew, it will have to be. She can't just bring a new born to work everyday.

Who would even be willing to take care of her young daughter in such short notice? Chrome should had planned it out before Mei was even born, but there was also the fact that she didn't even now her baby was coming _so _soon. The crib was just coincidentally put together just in time.

Chrome began to really panic when all the sitters claimed they couldn't do so in such short notice.

Around ten minutes into her panicked state, she heard her baby begin to cry.

Chrome jumped up from one of her miss matched chairs to her bedroom, biting frantically at her nails.

She _does _have two more weeks off, but missing them will surely cost her dearly. How was the apartment going to be paid? Plus, she needs to buy diapers, clothes, bottles, the bills, and food for herself.

She can't afford to miss more days.

Just losing these last few ones will cost her a new baby bag and a t.v she's been eying at the used store.

Extra hours will be needed to just catch up...

Chrome suddenly smiled when she walked into the room, noticing Mei nibbling on her blanket.

It was all for her.

* * *

Chrome awoke the next morning to Mei's soft whining.

Panic suddenly overcame her as she eyed the clock on the floor next to her. She was late for work with no sitter for her child. She had the urge to just cry over how pathetic she most look like as she frantically dressed and how things are going down hill _fast_.

She could just _not _go.

But just doing that will greatly impact her financial situation. Her other option _could _be taking Mei to work. Her manager was more then understanding of her situation right now and hopefully, she wouldn't mind having such a newborn baby simply sleeping in the break room.

No, no, she can't do that...

But today was Tuesday and the shop was usually really slow on Tuesdays.

With a glance towards the clock on the floor, Chrome picked up Mei from her crib and changed her into decent clothes she was able to buy new.

Manager was a woman that has a kind heart, she would understand Chrome's situation at the moment.

Chrome stuffed a pink blanket in her ragged bag, pulling out her makeup and switching them with pacifiers and bibs.

And so Chrome pulled the bag over her shoulder and then picked Mei up to her arms. She swiftly locked the door to her apartment and walked out to work. Hopefully, she'll be able to by a stroller soon so Mei wont have to be in her arms every time they went somewhere. It's not like Chrome went out a lot in the first place, but having one will be reassuring.

Chrome suddenly smiled as a motorcycle passed by. It wasn't Hibari, but just hearing one brings back memories of her getting on one with him.

She will have to thank him for all he has done. She wasn't really the best of cooks, but she does make the best apple pies. Maybe she'll bake one for him..?

The thought was pushed aside as she turned the corner and the cafe was in sight. It was lightly lit so someone, probably the manager, had already opened.

Chrome took a large gulp, feeling nervous as she approached the shop with her baby in arm. The closer she got, the more stupid the idea became. Why did she bring her newborn to work again?

_Ahh_!

She froze once the shop's door was open and she was in. The manager, whom was busy sweeping the floor, looked up with a smile that grew wider once she looked down a pun Chrome's chest where her baby was asleep.

"Chrome-chan," she swiftly laid the broom by the wall next to her before walking over. "Is this little Mei?"

Chrome giggled nervously, moving the blanket away from Mei's head to give her a better view.

"What a doll," the manager said softly, eyes tenderly looking down at Mei's sleeping form."But why are you here, I thought you wouldn't be back for another two weeks?"

"Manager, I kinda..sorta.. _need _to work right now.. but I don't have a babysitter to watch Mei when I'm here so I _had _to bring her with me.." Chrome had her head down as she explaned it to her manager, whom surprisingly didn't scoff at her stupid excuses.

Back where Chrome used to live, no one would give a damn if you needed to support a family or not, you either came ready or don't come at all.

"I understand, Chrome-chan, but it isn't a good idea to bring such a small baby to work."

Chrome felt her heart stop beating, feeling that the next thing the manager would say was go home.

"I'll help you watch her for now, but _please _look for a sitter. Such a tiny doll shouldn't be in _here_ of all places."

Chrome's cheeks started to feel numb as a huge smile was crossed a pun her face. "Arigato, manager."

She would have hugged her if Mei wasn't in her arms.

Manager, out of the blue, pulled out a baby sit for Mei to stay in. Mei finally woke up and stayed seated quietly, looking amazed as Chrome held a cake in front of her to see how she will react.

Everything seemed to be going good after that. Once the other girls came in for work, mainly Kyoko and Haru, they were overjoyed to see Mei. And sure enough, Chrome wasn't the only one watching over Mei. Haru and Kyoko will check on her ever two minutes and Chrome will come to feed her and change her ever so often.

"She is so cute," Hinata, a fellow waitress and the youngest worker in the cafe, asked with a cheery smile. "How old is she?"

"Ten days.." Chrome muttered, knowing the questions were coming as soon as Hinata looked up towards her.

"Really? No wonder she's so small." Hinata frowned, pushing her back off the chair to stand up. "Why did you bring her to work?"

Chrome suddenly felt guilty. She's doing the same thing her _mother _did when she was small, leave her in her office while she went off somewhere.

Her plans were to become a better mother then her mom was, but how was she suppose to do that if she's doing the same things.

"Well, it's not all that bad. Being a single mother is harder. I would know, my mom was a single parent." Hinata was now beside Chrome, looking over her shoulder with a smile.

"R-really?"

Chrome wasn't sure where the question came from, since Chrome wasn't the person to keep a conversation going if it wasn't necessary.

"Yea, you're doing better then my mom. I would have rather went to work with her then stay home with an old sitter that _only _liked looking over reruns of the boring news."

* * *

While Chrome would rather have an older, more experienced sitter, she will have to add teens to her possible sitters. Being a teen herself, she knows how fast they lose interest and she needs someone that was willing to co-exist with her crazy hours.

Chrome sighed when she felt Mei squirming in her arms as she turned the corner of her apartment complex.

Tonight, she'll go all out to find a sitter.

It's not like she can just bring Mei to work everyday, even though it was a possible options, it was unprofessional and it will probably get old.

"Chrome! Chrome!"

Chrome smiled as Hibird came into view, landing on her shoulder and immediately rubbing itself on her neck.

"I missed you too," Chrome giggled, patting the bird lightly.

To believe, it's been ten days since she seen her fluffy company.

Chrome stopped walking, smiling softer as Hibari came into view on his motorcycle.

"You took Mei to work?" he asked blankly, taking off the helmet.

"I had no other choose," Chrome started to explain, taking short steps over to the edge of the street. "I don't got a sitter and I just can't leave her home alone."

"Chrome?"

Hibari and Chrome looked over at Hibird, whom was eying the waking baby in Chrome's arms.

"She's my baby, Hibird." Chrome said to the bird. Hibird seemed to understand, since he hoped closer to the baby to examine her.

Mei, once she had finally fully awoke, had her eyes wide open with Hibird in sight.

Chrome giggled at how they stared at one another with such concentration.

"Say Mei," Chrome spoke,

"Mei! Mei!"

Hibird chirped, surprising Mei since she jumped a little in Chrome's arms.

"What time will you be at work tomorrow?" Hibari suddenly asked, catching only Chrome's attention.

"Around six, I have to open up..." Chrome sighed, feeling the pressure of finding a sitter become more dense.

"I'll come watch her,"

Chrome eyed the man, "A-are you sure, I mean you don't have to..."

Hibari simply looked at her, causing Chrome to blush. "I offered, Chrome."

Chrome lips slowly moved upwards, a small smile appearing on her pale cheeks. "Arigato, Hibari-san."

Chrome took another step closer to him, planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

"You're something else, you know that?" Chrome giggled.

Hibari _hm_'d and after a few more minutes of talking, he had left with Hibird.

"So romantic,"

Chrome felt the mood drop as she turned around and spotted her landlord.

"I can't wait to see some lip action, you two are playing way to innocent."

Chrome blushed, walking passed the man with a glare. "If you say so, Kurosaki-sama."

* * *

_A/N: To be continued..._

_Review!_

_**Thanks to:**_

_Black maid56_

_Sweetie Tweetie- Wow, thanks a lot on your review. I reread your review over three times just because it would make me smile.  
_

_~Merisela_

_Azalie-kauriu_

_PanadasWearsGlasses_

_cute-saki__ (sama)_

_KHR LOVER_

_sunwraith  
_

_Dremagon _

_CrescentAxel_

_rii96_

_momofletti_

_Twilight Emo Wind Goddess  
_

_**Arigato on your reviews!**_


	7. If Only

The door shut and the _overly _protective mother was gone.

Hibari took one step back before turning around towards the _very _small apartment.

It was such a herbivorous move to offer his assistants to Chrome, but he couldn't help it.

Maybe she was getting to him?

Hibari shook off the thought, walking around the cafe table she had by the edge of the living room and took a seat on the red pull out.

Hibari smirked at the memory of Chrome hauling, in her on way, the said-chair up the steps to her apartment. She was walking backwards up the steps with Hibird nested in her locks, her face was in a deep pout as he smirked up at her with the other chairs, showing off his amusement at her struggling state.

She was pregnant at the time though, but it still amused him on how strong she could be when it came to getting something accomplished.

The passed month or so had been amusing. He really wasn't the social person, so to think he has opened up so widely to a stranger -in a way- was beyond him. It took him over three years to simply talk to the herbivore of Tsunayoshi without verbally saying a threat.

With this girl, he was able to show his softer side and what-not.

Maybe Hibird had something to contribute to their relationship? His little bird is _very _attached to Chrome, which was odd since he doesn't warm up to strangers -or herbivores- so quickly.

He was suddenly taken out of thought when he heard a soft cry.

He felt his brain go dead as the crying -not as loud and annoying as the infants he sees in the streets- didn't seem like it would stop anytime soon.

Chrome had told him what to do when -and if- the baby was to wake up crying, but stupidly, the advice has simply disappeared from his memory.

How _idiotic _of him.

Slowly, he pushed himself off the comfortable seat and made his way to the only bedroom in the apartment. Turning the gold knob on the door, he made his way in. He slowly stretched his hand out to the light switch, since the room was still a bit to dark for him to even see the infant in the crib.

He took a couple small steps towards the crib before he was standing next to it.

Mei had stopped her crying enough for him to find it a bit more pleasant. Her hands were balled up by her face as her little legs kicked the blanket that covered them.

She was pouting -the way Chrome will pout- as her eyes watered a bit.

His mind went back for a moment, trying to remember the instructions Chrome had gave him on watching her child.

"Damn it.." he murmured a curse before looking back down at the infant.

This was probably the first time he had been alone with Mei. Usually, Chrome will have her held in her arms with a blanket covering her frame.

Hibari took a deep gulp before reluctantly reaching in to the crib.

With all his -_herbivorous_- might, he delicately picked the infant up, placing her gently in his arms.

Mei was quit small, his hands clearly making over fifty percent of her body. Yet, she weighed quit a bit.

"You need to stop the sobbing,"

Hibari felt a bit of stupidity come upon him as he wondered if the infant even comprehended what he had just said.

"Only herbivores do that.."

Mei only eyed him, as if trying to understand his word with her left hand in her mouth.

_Was she trying to eat her own hand?_

"I wouldn't want my baby to be a herbivore now."

Hibari felt his already trumping brain come to a halt at the sound of the girl. He slowly turned around towards the door, feeling her gaze on him.

How did he not hear her come in?

"When did you get back?" he asked,

"It's my break time at the cafe and since the walk isn't that long."

Chrome had a soft smile plastered on her face as she took a couple steps forward.

Hibari found himself frowning as the girl gently pressed her hand on her baby's. "And you didn't think twice in coming in?"

"I was, but then I saw you_ brain storming _and all." she giggled lightly, knowing full-well that Hibari was less then pleased on what she has done. "You're really something else, Hibari-san."

"I've told you, Kyoya is fine..." Hibari murmured, looking down at Mei as she stared right back up him.

She was quit observant for her age.

"Fine, _Kyoya_,"

* * *

And then a month went by.

Hibari had -officially- became Mei's babysitter, even if he wouldn't admit it. He came on time everyday, learned how to feed Mei pretty well, but sadly was still learning how to change a diaper. Usually, Chrome came back to the apartment ready to take Mei a shower. Thank goodness she wasn't one of those babies that spend the day peeing and pooping, that would have been a problem.

And Mei seems to have a liking to Hibari. Most of the time, she would cry when Hibari will leave in the afternoon, but will jump right back up -in her on little way- when she awoke to him or when he will carry her.

Almost like a father-daughter relationship.

"Baka, baka, baka! Answer the damn phone when I call you!"

Chrome eyed the cellphone in her hand, feeling her ear drum ringing.

"Sorry, I left my phone at home..."

Chrome heard a suck of teeth from the other line. That's M.M for you.

"Sorry, it won't happen again.."

"Good, I need to know how my niece is doing at all times."

Chrome smiled, knowing Mei had some _sort _of family out there was reassuring and with M.M coming tomorrow to visit, Chrome was even more excited.

"I'll be there around eight in the morning, so don't be stupid and not open the door the _first _time I knock."

"I got it, I got it." Chrome chuckled softly at the phone,

Yes, having M.M here will surely make her day.

"Damn, I'll call you later on, I think my food just got burnt."

Before Chrome could say anything else, the line was died.

That's M.M for you.

"Hi-Kyoya?"

She's going to have to get used to calling him by his first name...

Chrome lazily kicked her shoes off her feet and laid her phone on the small table before making her way to her bedroom -where both Hibari and Mei are most likely in-.

She felt her lips move upwards,

Sitting next to Mei's crib was Hibari, the back of his head was pressed against the wall behind him. Mei -her baby- laid in his arms with her little pink blanket covering her legs and tummy, her eyes were shut and her tiny hand griped Hibari's white button down shirt.

Chrome couldn't help but smile at the sight.

If it wasn't for Hibari, she doesn't know where -or how- she will be. She owes him a lot.

Only -if only- she met him early...

* * *

_A/N: To be continued..._

_I've notice that I probably won't be finished by the tenth chapter since I have so much more to write -M.M's visit, Mukuro's appearance(possibly), Chrome and Hibari's first **real **kiss, etc.- It's kinda a good/bad thing, one good thing being me continuing a story I like writing and the bad thing being my ability to keep the reader interested and not run into writers block._

_Review! Those things are what keep me writing.._

_**Thanks to:**_

_AnimeOtakuDeGozaru_

_sunwraith_

_Yra_

_~Merisela_

_Dremagon_

_Black maid56_

_DatAznKid_

_cute-saki (sama)_

_**Arigato on your reviews!**  
_


	8. Arrival

_Chrome's heart literally stopped beaten when she finally came into eye contact with the Italian man. Her hands immediately held on to Hibari -whom opened the door when she was busy helping M.M settle in- arm, whom stood in front of her. _

_He stiffen a bit by the sudden hold from her, but didn't push away. Surprisingly, he simply stood his ground between the two, glaring at the man standing in front of them. _

_"Chrome, long time no see." _

_He had the ordination to smile at her, his hands deeply dug in his pockets. _

_He had some nerve! He left her as soon as he found out she was pregnant, why is he here now that she doesn't need -or want- anything to do with him anymore._

_"I see you had **our **baby.." _

_Hibari's eyes widen as Chrome's grip tighten on his arm. _

_He had never known who was really Mei's father. Chrome had never mentioned it and he decided it was none of his business to ask or investigate the matter all together. His hand suddenly began to twitch, the urge to punch and bite the man to death was rapidly rising._

_He did this to Chrome; got her pregnant and left her like another useless tool. _

_"Mei is what you named her, right? She most be gorgeous like her mother." _

_He was actually chuckling, which made Hibari pop a vein._

_Even if this was the first time meeting -even seeing- this man, the presumably father, he hated him. Point blank. _

_Why, you may ask?_

_Cause of the way he made the woman behind him tremble. No one, especial this man in front of him, will intimidate Chrome when he was present._

_"Baka-Chrome, Mei's still hun-" _

_M.M stopped in her tracks, gripping the tiny baby in her arms tighter._

_"Mukuro..?" her voice trembled as she said the name._

_"Thanks for helping me relocate my missing woman and child."_

"Mei-chan, how could you do such a thing?" M.M was literally on the verge of a rampage when that man -Hibari- walked in and Mei practically tried to jump out her arms to get to him.

Hibari, knowing full-well what the infant was trying to do, picked her up.

Mei happily smiled as she looked down at M.M's pouted face, clearly _not _understanding the current situation or how she made her auntie feel.

"Had fun?"

Chrome came in after, two bags of carryout in her hands for dinner. While M.M babysat, Chrome went to work and was later picked up by Hibari on his motorcycle.

How she missed that adrenaline when getting on that bike, she may add.

Anyways, only after they had arrived to the complex, M.M called and ordered she get some _real _food.

Chrome guesses that ramen wasn't really her thing.

She, for probably the first time since getting to Nami, went to an actually restaurant slash carryout -Hibari's favorite- .

"Yes, I did if you must know." M.M stated in her matter-of-factly tone as she stood up from her seat and dusted off her butt, "But then you two came and the moment was ruined."

Chrome chuckled while Hibari rolled his eyes.

Meeting Chrome's best friend was something he might never forget and **not **in a good way.

She insisted that he and Chrome had something going on, his authority over Nami was overrated, his bird wasn't _that _cute, and his speech was long passed due.

What an _innocence_.

He was surprised he even came back the next day to drop off Mei's favorite bottle he accidentally took with him, M.M was far more troublesome then she's worth.

But she had a soft spot for Chrome.

Even with all her insults and loud mouth, she deeply cares for Chrome on almost -maybe even passed- the same level he -shockingly- does.

Plus, Mei was far from happy when she didn't wake up to him, as told by Chrome when M.M was on the verge of pulling her hair out at the insane crying.

"Why is the bird here?" M.M asked as Hibird perched himself on Chrome's locks. "You know animals at the table isn't healthy."

"Does my bird bother you?" Hibari mockingly asked, clearly smirking at her once she rolled her eyes and stuffed rice in her mouth.

"Bry es heea harre ernaay?" (why is he here anyways) M.M confusingly said, causing Mei, whom sat on Hibari's lap, stare at her interstitially.

"Look, you're confusing poor Mei with your words." Chrome giggled, holding up a shrimp in front of her. Mei, or course, took the shrimp without a second thought, quickly shoving it into her mouth.

"You know she can't eat food without teeth." Hibari stated, watching Chrome smile.

"She can nibble, can't she?" Chrome laughed softly as Mei chomped down on the shrimp.

What Chrome and Hibari didn't see was M.M looking at them from her seat, her lips twitching upwards as she took another spoonful of rice to her mouth.

* * *

"How many things did you even need?" Chrome huffed, pulling the pink bags into her bedroom where M.M and Mei where in."You're only staying for a week."

"Shut up and haul, baka-Chrome!"

Chrome huffed louder before leaving the room to retrieve yet another bag. It would have been easy if Hibari would help, but he solely refused, since -in quote- 'they are her bags'.

"Leaving already?"

M.M was now smirking as she feed Mei and watched Hibari look into the room.

He simply ignored her with a roll of eyes, this woman was _definitely _classified as a herbivore.

"Aren't you going to say bye to your boo?"

Hibari's face didn't change, "And who told you Chrome was my _boo_?"

"If you say s- Hey!"

She didn't get to finish since he had already walked away.

Herbivorous woman.

Hibari suddenly stopped when he made it to the living room, hearing a knock on the door.

_Who the hell was this?_

"Can you get that?"

"Go get it, idiot!"

Hibari felt a short flinch come a pun him when the loud mouth herbivore yelled him orders over Chrome short request as she hauled the luggage. He let out a short sigh before walking over to the door.

He was leaving anyways, he could at least open the door for this herbivore.

Hibari flung the door open, knowing full-well that no one was going to do _anything _when he was present.

"Who was i-"

Chrome stopped in her tracks, a dry lump was caught in her throat.

_This most be a dream, a night mare. _

Her heart literally stopped beaten when she finally came into eye contact with the Italian man.

_Mukuro._

* * *

_A/N: To be continued..._

_Happy birthday to my favorite cousin and best friend, **Merisela**. I updated just for you and the readers. -Especial you-_

_Review!_

_Cause they make me happy :)_

_**Thanks to:**_

_Dremagon - Look forward no more, friend. I have updated. :)  
_

_Mariwanhe - Thanks_

_DatAznKid - I know, and I think Hibari could be a great father. And no problem, I updated for you(all). Hehe :DD_

_sunwraith - If you cry, I'll surely cry. Thanks on the review, it makes me happy. I'll keep up the good work for you, but you'll judge.  
_

_jrlrock - How'd you find it? Just curios. And thanks for reviewing newbie (to my fic), hope you enjoy.  
_

_~Merisela - Happy birthday idiot! I'll see you later._

_AnimeOtakuDeGozaru - I know, right? Haha, thanks for reviewing.  
_

_Manion-chan - Beautiful? Arigato! I was aiming for that, you know.  
_

_KHR LOVER - I'm semi-glad too. Semi being my ability to keep it good. Hopefully, you'll stick with me. ^^  
_

_Black maid56 - I can't wait for their real kiss to the EXTREME too! A slight spoiler, the first might not be as romantic as the second. ~Lalala Hehe._

_Sweetie Tweetie - Again, you make me as happy as can be with your review. Can you get an account so I can really talk to you, I want to meet you -internet wise- cause you seem like a good person and what-not. Your last review was nice too, thanks. _

_Twilight Emo Wind Goddess - Yes, they are friend. :)) Hopefully, not spoiling, they'll become one.  
_

_Lottie-chan - Your wait has come to an end, buddy. I have update. *Laughing* thanks on the review._

_**Arigato on your reviews!

* * *

**_

**My Weekly Question**

_Starting today, I guess, I'll ask my reader a random question. Just for fun and our -mostly mine- entertainment._

What If Hibari and Chrome were locked in a closet during a party -What do you think they'll do in there-?

_Answer when you review, I'll tally and give you the answer(s)._**  
**


	9. Kisu

**_Weekly Question result:_**

_Majority replied Hibari braking the door down! (with Chrome confused in the corner)  
_

_-Smart, since I could totally see that happening._

* * *

"I'm sorry," Chrome murmured, sniffing silently as she held the small ice pack on Hibari's swollen fist.

Hibari only _hn_'d as they both stood alone in the barely lit kitchen in her aparment.

Luckily for her and M.M -and probably Mei-, Hibari was able to make Mukuro leave in his _own _way.

But don't think Mukuro left that easily either. At one point, Chrome had literally burst into tears from a threat he had made, claiming he was more then able to take Mei away from her if he wanted to but wouldn't since _it _was _her _mistake. Just the possibility of him being able to take Mei away from her was more then enough to cause her a brake down. Her baby was her entire world, losing her to a man like Mukuro would be devastating in all ways possible.

And that's when it happened. Hibari took one quick glance back and Chrome could clearly tell he was shocked. His mouth dropped ever-so-slightly, which Chrome _almost _missed. He immediately turned around at that point and aimed for Mukuro's face with his fist **hard**.

The hit made even her flinch a bit and yes, it was just _that _hard. He left with a bloody nose and a chuckle, saying _'Keep the mistake', _which only made Hibari more angry_._ Chrome was -luckily- able to hold him back from going on a rampage, letting Mukuro go with his last words.

Even if it did leave her uneasy, she was more concerned about Hibari's swelling fist, which had changed into a dark reddish-purple color.

"That _herbivore _is a monster..." Chrome sighed, whipping her cheeks from the dry tears she could clearly feel plastered on her face. She was sure she looked weak, but she couldn't help it.

Yes, she was a crier -she's always been a crier-, but she didn't _want _to be in front of Hibari. She wasn't quit sure why, but just being in his presence made her want to become a stronger person.

"You don't say," Hibari huffed, cupping Chrome's face. "He will not take Mei from you, I will not allow it.."

Chrome gave him a weak smile, covering his hand with her own. "Arigato, Kyoya."

* * *

M.M glared out the window, watching Mukuro drive off in a small, red sport's car.

That _man_.

To believe he came all this way just to scare them like he use to do in the past... He's a devil in disguise if you ask her. How Chrome fell in love with a man like that was beyond her. Thinking back when they were younger and how Chrome, or Nagi -since that was her name before _he _changed it for her- use to always say she will marry a gentlemen that would even make her jealous..

That _idiot_.

M.M slowly slid down the wall behind her, banging her head gently against it. As many procautions she had took before coming all the way over here to see them thrown right out the window. How was he even able to follow her anyways?

She took the two-in-the-morning train over here, and not even in their city but the city fifty-six miles away.

Yes, he must be the devil in disguise.

But even with all the trouble he had caused, what had really surprised her was how Chrome acted.

In all honesty, she thought Chrome would had run right back into his arms. Obliviously, she herself would have done everything possible to protest the decision, but she didn't have to. Chrome stood her ground with Hibari by her side, even telling Mukruo to **shut-up** when he was accusing her of leading him to _his _Chrome and _his _baby.

That was the first time Chrome had _ever _talked back to him, since back in the city, she would have been terrified to say anything back to him that might annoy him.

M.M smiled, noticing Mei sound asleep in her arms.

In her opinion, both Mei _and _Hibari changed Chrome for the better... And she couldn't be any happier to have seen it herself. She has gotten so far, they both have..

M.M touched her cheek, her fingers suddenly wet with her sudden tears.

Yes, she was very happy to had seen Chrome move forward with her life with someone by her side helping her do so.

"_Baka_..."

* * *

"Are you sure you can drive this thing with your hand like that?" Chrome asked concernedly, watching Hibari step on his bike.

She was willing to let him stay, even with the limited space. With the room -and only room- full with girls, the only place left was the living room which -she must add- didn't even have a couch. But she was willing, cause it was for Hibari.

"What if you fall?"

"Stop worrying so much." he sighed, grabbing on to the handles of his motorcycle.

He flinched, which Chrome surely didn't miss.

"You see!" Chrome held on to the swollen hand, eyes full of worry. "You can't drive this thing!"

Hibari sighed louder, looking down at the worried girl whom only glared right back up at him.

"Maybe I can call you a taxi," Chrome offered, stepping closer to Hibari with her hands still holding on to his. "Or maybe I can walk you to the bus stop, it's just down the street form here."

"Crowding." Hibari said blankly, earning him a glare.

"A taxi isn't crowded!" Chrome was pouting in front of him. When she was worried, she was worried.

But then, she suddenly froze, noticing how close they were to each other now.

She could smell his ever-so-inviting scent that made her almost weak at the knees. He was simply gazing down at her, his face only centimeters away from hers. There hands where still touching, which she didn't fail to hold a bit tighter.

If she could only lean in just a bit, they'll be in a kiss.

But she guesses he had already read her mind, since he slowly leaned over from his seating position on his bike and caught her lips tenderly.

She wasn't sure on what to do at the moment, kissing him back might just make their situation awkward later, but not kissing him back will make their situation now even more awkward.

So, very slowly, she moved her lips against his. Her other hand moved from his hand and pressed itself against his chest, feeling his heart beat moving at the same speed as hers.

What ever he was to her from now on, baby-sitter, friend, or boyfriend, she _really _liked it.

-0-

-0-

-0-

"Finally, some lip action!"

* * *

_A/N: To be continued..._

_Finally, they kiss! I was planning on waiting a bit longer, but I just couldn't help myself when I started writing. Hopefully, you know who said "Finally, some lip action!", if not, ask. _

_**Thanks to:**_

_DatAznKid - I wonder if I could join? Hehe, just kidding, but I will love to see that happen too._

_Jrlrock - Awesome... I was wondering how readers find this fic, but that was pretty obvious as well. I feel stupid all of a sudden :)_

_AnimeOtakuDeGozaru - ME TOO! Even though I will rather see them make out, the door thing is much more realistic._

_CSFlinxStalker - Hahaha, sorry for making a cliff-hanger! A stalker, ne? Yea! Welcome to my fanfic, Stalker-sama._

_teeneykid - That is actually a good answer..? Since both Hibari and Chrome aren't really that social, awkward silence is a good thought._

_Dremagon - Sorry, no tension. The moment over all was far to complicated to write and since I'm not that good of a writer, I would have probably failed epically doing so. Hopefully, the kiss will cover my shame :)  
_

_CrescentAxel - La gasp? I like that! I like you now :)D And reviewing on your psp? I like you more._

_~Merisela - You're rubbing off your laziness on me, baka. :DD Still love you though._

_KHR LOVER - You are so right._

_Manion-chan - Hibari is always cool. He is one of my favs, behind Chrome of course. Thanks on the review!_

_cute-saki (sama) - Yes! Shhooo! We do not want you here. But he's gone anyways, only coming in to ruin Chrome's life a bit more. That ass. About Chrome being useless, I have to agree. She has so much potential, and she pretty much shoves Chrome to the side with the other -useless- girls. She needs more love...  
_

_sunwraith - *Laughing* I like the way you think, sun-san. I will totally love to see that, younger or older.  
_

_Black maid56 - I will love to see __them make out, *perverted mind working again*  
_

_**Arigato on your reviews!

* * *

**_**My Weekly Question**

_For all my girl readers out there,_

_What if Hibari suddenly walked up to you and whispered in your ear "You're gorgeous."?_

_Sorry guys :)_


	10. Step

_I just have to thank you all for all the reviews I got on the last chapter with a -really- quick update._

_I was literally on the verge of tears when I saw **18 **reviews for just one chapter. ARIGATO!_

_You guys -the **readers**- are something else.. :)_

* * *

"How about this one?" Chrome asked, eying the pink stroller with a flowery pattern.

Hibari simply stared at her, giving her the impression that he was _not _interested.

Chrome pouted, "_Herbivore_."

But the blank stare only continued, which only made Chrome blush and roll her eyes.

She's been blushing a lot lately, but she already knew why. The kiss hadn't been brought up since that night, and Chrome intended in keeping it that way. The awkwardness that would surely come with _that _conversation will be way to much for her to handle.

But don't get her wrong either, she really, _really _liked the kiss. She kind of liked it so much that she _wanted _to kiss him again.

Oh kami, what did she get herself into.

"And this one? It's purple," Chrome shook her head before walking up to a new stroller. It was pretty plain, a simple purple color with pink handles and buckle.

"I suppose." Hibari sighed, earning him a slap on his shoulder.

Chrome murmured something along the lines of _dummy _before crossing her arms in front of her chest. "So it's between this one and the orange one over there, which do you think is better?"

"Neither."

Chrome groaned, holding back all urges to slap him silly. Shopping with Hibari was like shopping with a brick wall, it will just stand there doing absolutely nothing.

"Chrome! Chrome!"

Chrome almost forgot about the bird on her head and quickly pet it.

"Hibird, what do you think of this purple and pink one? I like it a lot."

The bird jumped happily, chirping a high pitched song.

"You like it to, huh." Chrome said, tapping her chin with her finger. With a quick glance at the yawning Hibari, Chrome -as calm as possible- called over a sales man.

This will be the _last _time she goes anywhere with Hibari when it has anything to do with shopping.

* * *

"We should do something before you leave tomorrow.." Chrome stated, sipping down a cup of tea in her favorite indigo cup.

M.M pushed the pillow off her face, turning over to Chrome with her cheek pressed to the blanket under her. "I'm to lazy to go anywhere baka."

Chrome scoffed, gently placing the cup by her side before stretching out her legs. "There is a reason I bought a stroller _and _since you _are _leaving. We can take a stroll around town, go to the park, eat at this restaurant I've been wanting to go to."

"Go by yourself." M.M snorted, pulling the pillow back onto her head.

Chrome sighed, knowing full-well that this was a battle she was surely **not **going to win. M.M was like that, it was one of those days where she just wants to sleep and moan and eat, then complain on how crappy the world is or how Chrome's cooking sucks more then her own. She was just like that.

"_Or_, you can go with Hi-ba-ri."

Chrome blushed once M.M sat up and laid the pillow on her lap, smirking with a bright shimmer to her eyes.

In all honesty, Chrome didn't even need to tell M.M what happened, cause she already knew.

_Chrome closed the door, smiling with her two fingers on her lips. _

_She jumped when she saw M.M, smirking devilishly. _

_"He kissed you, didn't he?"_

_"W-what!"_

"I bet he wants to lock lips with you again anyways." M.M winked, crossing her legs.

Chrome pouted, a light shade of pink creeping onto her cheeks, "Whatever.."

"Is he a good kisser?" M.M asked, moving her left eyebrow up and down. "He's probably alright, but probably not _great_. I doubt he's kissed many girls before."

"How do you know?" Chrome raised a brow at the statement.

Up until now, she's never really thought about his life -especially love life- before her. Not saying that they're _lovers _yet, since they aren't. Even though she would one day want -_really_- to be with him.

Anyways, now that M.M mentioned it, she doesn't know much about him at all.

"Cause, he seems like an aloof loner with a cool strict. Like a bad ass gangster that's really a good guy with a love for small things, since that yellow thing seems to like him. Not a lot of girl's go for that. _Or _he could just be gay with a love for babies like Mei, but I highly doubt that since he already kissed you."

"Gay?" Chrome looked at her with a face that read _are-you-stupid?_.

"You never know, it could have been a deep kept secret. But, again, I doubt it. I caught him staring at your ass once."

Chrome blushed, "Oh kami, I didn't need to know that M.M."

"You're probably cheering inside cause he likes your ass."

M.M was now laying down on her back on the bed, laughing as Chrome blushed in a pout.

"I'll miss this, honestly.." M.M started after finishing her laughing session. Chrome stopped her blushing, a soft smile tugging at her lips. "Maybe when I'm done with all this school stuff and graduate, I'll move over here with you and Mei. I'll have a diploma by then, so I'll easily find a job that pays well and we can move to a nice house,"

"We should, then we can really be a small family." Chrome smiled, getting up from her seat by the wall and taking a seat by the edge of the bed.

"_Or_, I'll have to find my own apartment near your house with Hi-ba-ri." M.M chuckled, sitting back up on the bed to face Chrome, whom was still smiling.

"That doesn't sound to bad either.. As long as Mei and I can still see you all the time.."

M.M blushed, covering her face with the pillow and pulping her entire upper body on top of it. "_Baka_."

Chrome poked M.M on her side, earning her a light groan of annoyance from her,"I know, I know."

* * *

Chrome absolutely loved getting on Hibari's motorcycle, it was like a thrill if you asked her.

But this ride was different.

As she held on tightly, her hands locked around his lower abdomen, she felt butterflies in her tummy.

She knows, pretty corny, but still just being around him now made her even more sure about these feelings growing inside for her.

He was different. He was a man that gave everyone and everything respect if it deserved it. He gave punishment to those who disturb the peace he was working so hard to keep. People fear him because of it, but Chrome actually looks up to him.

A man with values was one trait she will like in a man she may know, both romantically or friendship related.

And so now as she presses her cheek on his back, her growing feelings for him keep growing deeper.

After the kiss, she was expecting awkwardness and a need to stay away from him because of it, but she didn't need to.

He treated her the same, showing off his laziness and his aloof with no sort of _romantic _gestures -sort of speak- that will make her feel uncomfortable. Even when she saw him the next day, he only yawned and nodded, telling her he has acknowledge her presence.

"Arigato.."

Chrome knew he heard her, he always hears her when she speaks. So she left it at that as they drove closer to her apartment where her best friend/_sister _will soon be leaving from.

-o-

Chrome eyed the man as he got off the bike, feeling his ever-so-inviting warmth leave her.

"The thank you?" he asked plainly, standing in front of Chrome with a brow raised.

Chrome was taken aback for a minute before she remembered, "Does it bother you when I thank you for no apparent reason?"

Hibari eyed her, giving off an unsatisfied aura, "No." was the simply answer.

Chrome blushed when he didn't look away, pouting as she swung her leg over the seat.

She cursed at herself when he stepped closer, eyes still on her with his hands back in his pockets.

"Kiss me again.."

Chrome didn't know where the order came from, but it was out.

"...Please."

And -surprisingly- he complied with **no **back sass or any type of argument.

The kiss from before was nothing compared to this one. His hands were rested on her hips as he stepped in between her legs and her arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his neck.

Way more touching and kissing then before.

She made a soft groan as he stepped as close as possible to her.

Now, Chrome doesn't care how awkward or how complicated their situation may -or may not- get, cause clearly, she has feelings for him. They'll be taking the next step together now and she was more then ready for it, simply because it was with him.

"_Kyoya_."

* * *

_A/N: To be continued..._

_Again, the reviews were something else, plus I've reached my 100 review goal in nine chapters! I think I have something in my eye..._

_Arigato! I love all of you!_

_**No weekly question, sorry.**  
_

_Review..! _

_**Thanks to:**_

_CSFlinxStalker (Stalker-sama) - Not interested in Hibari? I most take you to the hospital~! :DD Anyways, thanks for the review and I have updated! Which you probably already know. Hehe  
_

_DatAznKid - YEAAAAA! Someone would actually take advantage of the moment! I like you kid, I really do.  
_

_Jrlrock - Of course it's the best line ever, Kurosaki-sama (aka landlord) said it and he is awesome!  
_

_cute-saki (sama) - The police? You're funny and as always, I was looking forward to your review which didn't fail to amuse me. :) I shall bow to you, Saki-sama!  
_

_Dremagon - You like? Great!  
_

_CrescentAxel - That's something Chrome would do, hahaha. Also, saw your new icon, super cute! Where did you get it?  
_

_AnimeOtakuDeGozaru - Yea, I got a thumps up! Thanks!  
_

_MoyaMetalDango13 - A newbie! I love newbies! I love your ranting, your review was quit entertaining to read if I most admit. If I remember correctly, I reread it a couple of times too.  
_

_applestoapples - Another newbie? Welcome! I have updated quickly for your reading pleasure. :)  
_

_xxDarkAngelx - A punch..? I like that answer. Different and funny, cool._

_OkuriSoji - Awee, your making me blush. I don't think it's that good, I've been working hard on it, but I won't say it's all that yet. Hopefully, you'll stick around.  
_

_Marabou - Hahahaha, true. I suddenly feel stupid for asking such an ooc question? :( Thanks for the review!  
_

_KHR LOVER - As would I, my friend, as would I.  
_

_Black maid56 - Nice answer, I will do the same.  
_

_sunwraith - I wasn't all that happy with the kiss either, but at least we're getting somewhere, ne? :))  
_

_Lalo - Hi, new fan/ newbie. Hope you enjoy the fic._

_~Merisela - Duh it was Kurosaki-sama! Still love you cousin and tell Mia I said Hi mama!  
_

_teeneykid - I was expecting an answer like that and I totally agree.! Good head you have and your shoulders there. :D  
_

_**Arigato on your reviews!**_


	11. Bye

Chrome brushed the pitch black strands of his soft, silk-like hair from his peacefully sleeping face, tucking them gently behind his left ear. Even with the forever present shy blush coloring her pale colored cheeks, she was still able to grab enough courage from god-knows-where to actually _sit _in a bed -especially her bed- with him.

It was very awkward at first in all honesty, she had just laid a sleeping Mei down in her crib and noticed Hibari eying her from the edge of her lumpy bed, sitting silently of all things. She took the loudest gulp -in probably the history of the world- and reluctantly -and very shyly- walked over to his side, taking a _very _ungraceful pulp beside him.

She was embarrassed -to say the least- when she heard him chuckle ever-so-lightly by her side. So -like always- she slapped his shoulder on its usual spot with a silent insult along the lines of _herbivore_ and _stop laughing at me_.

After a minute or two of simply sitting there in the dark, crampy-feeling room, Chrome slightly jumped when she felt pressure on her lower-to-mid thighs. When she looked down, her eyes were suddenly met with his closed ones.

"I'm a light sleeper, so don't disturb the peace."

And just like that, Chrome was blushing madly.

She took the peaceful -and semi-awkward- moment to observe his face -for probably the first time ever- without him scowling or smirking, which was what he usually does.

He was pretty.

She knows, pretty isn't quit the right word to describe how Hibari looks, but that was the first word that came to her. He was very masculine, but in a good way.

Back where she use to live, men looked _disgusting_. They didn't shave, had an vomit-inducing oder that made her feel really bad for any **good **woman that had to stand by them, they wore ragged clothes that looked more like worn out carpet chunks then a shirt.

Hibari had no facial hair where it didn't belong, he dressed comfortably but also professionally, and he always smells _so _good.

Always.

Chrome brushed away his stray strands of hair that covered his baby-smooth skin.

"You're pretty," Chrome chuckled, noticing how random the comment probably was to him.

He lazily opened his eyes, looking up tiredly at Chrome and her blushing cheeks. "You don't say."

Chrome was now smiling a toothy grin, "I say."

"Only herbivores talk out of the random."

Chrome giggled at the comment, tilting her head once Hibari's hand cupped her cheek.

She wasn't quit sure what her actual feelings were for Hibari _yet_. The last time she felt like this, she was young and stupid with a man -or more like a teenager- that could care less about her or her growing -but now dead- feelings for him.

But now, as her lips moved rhythmically against his, her feelings might have been passed those she had once felt for Mukuro.

Love?

She wouldn't say that just yet, but it was close, _really _close.

"Am I interrupting?"

They both looked over their shoulders, both -especially Hibari- looking quit annoyed at the smirking woman leaning against the door frame.

"If you two are _done_, the food is here."

Maybe convincing M.M to take the later train back home wasn't such a good idea...

-0-

"I wonder," M.M shoved her spoon into the mixed fried rice, "Maybe if Luke wasn't such a douche, would I have stayed in that private school longer?"

Chrome wrinkled her nose, memories of the _douche _coming back to her, "He was more like an ass. Remember when he dropped our books in the fountain?"

M.M choked a bit by the food in her mouth, laughing out loud when she was able to get herself together "You got the books while I beated him up, good times."

"Or the time you punched him and his girlfriend for shoving me into a locker?" Chrome shuddered a bit at the thought, school was one of her least favorite times in her life.

"Of course, I still have the mark on my finger from where my ring was." M.M said proudly, showing off her light brown circle shaped mark on her ring finger.

"You even made Erza flinch and she was the toughest girl in school." Chrome giggled, remembering one of only a few friends she use to have.

And their conversation kept going for while, with both Chrome and M.M laughing aloud at the funny memories they had in the private school they once attended. Hibari simply sat there with his plate of french fries and a hamburger.

"Let me get that,"

Hibari rose his head up when he felt Chrome brush the side of his cheek -close to his lips- with her thumb.

Chrome immediately blushed, taking back her hand with nothing more but a forced smile to him.

This, to him at least, was pleasantable. If anyone else was to touch him without his permission -which few ever did- a fist in the face was sure to come next. But with Chrome, he allowed it for the simple reason that it was her.

He smirked, presumably continuing his meal with Chrome nervously turning back to her friend, whoms smirk was just as distinguishable as his.

"Imma miss this,"

* * *

"Call me everyday baka," M.M sighed, arms around her best friend as the taxi driver hauled her bags into the back trunk.

If she wasn't so strong emotionally, she would probably be in tears. Living here with Chrome was beyond enjoyable and without a doubt, when she's done with school and is able to get a well-paying job, she will move here just to be closer to her and Mei.

"I need to know how my niece is doing at all times."

"Got it," Chrome said slowly, releasing the hug they were just in. To believe that she's already leaving.. "I'll call."

And with another short hug, M.M stepped into the taxi and it was off.

Chrome whipped her whole face with her hand, avoiding the teary-eyes from coming out. She'll defiantly miss her, but she promised to be back and she'll be anxiously awaiting that day. Chrome, cracking a soft sigh from her lips, turned around to go back into the apartment.

She stopped when she saw Hibari walking out.

"I'm leaving." Hibari yawned, hands in his packets.

"W-where's Mei!" Chrome strutted, looking up at Hibari once he stood in front of her.

"Hibird is watching her sleep."

Chrome's mouth dropped, a silent hit of stupidly hitting her at the dumb answer she was giving by such a smart man. "Hibird?"

"Yes, my bird."

Chrome slapped his chest before walking around him to walk -or more like run- back into the apartment to check on her baby -and probably Hibird-.

She was stopped when Hibari took a gently hold to her wrist.

Chrome immediately turned red, spinning on her heels slowly to face him again. He leaned in and Chrome, on instinct, lifted herself a bit on her toes.

The kiss was longer, her lips parted slightly to give him just-that-little-bit more access.

They parted, Chrome's face flushed pink with her head almost in a daze.

"I'll see you,"

Chrome barely heard as his motorcycle made its usual noise before going off.

Her eyes suddenly widen, "Mei!"

She ran off into the apartment complex to her place, both in a deep blush and a breathless run.

* * *

_A/N: To be continued..._

_Saying bye to M.M was even hard for me, I love her so much. I'm not really sure why people hate her so much, but I'm surely not one of 'em. We'll miss you, M.M!_

_Twenty (20) reviews? I have something in my eye... Thank you so much!_

_Review!  
_

_**Thanks to:**_

_sunwraith - Hehe, Hell Yeah! And for you, more lip action! Hope you like the fluff, cause this chapter was really a brain-worker.  
_

_Dremagon - And here it is, D-san. Thank goodness someone saw it -me trying to portray Chrome and M.M's relationship as really close-, cause I was starting to wonder if I wasn't writing it that well. Arigato!  
_

_DatAznKid - Hahahahahaha, sure! When can I get 'em? Hopefully, you also have strawberries with 'em. I love me some strawberries ^^  
_

_khrciaossu - Apology accepted, newbie. Well, I can't really call you a newbie since you've been lurking... I know! Lurkie-san will be your nickname! Is that alright? And arigato._

_CSFlinxstalker (Stalker-sama) - Ahahaa, sorry stalker-sama! That happens to me too :) My fic is sugary? I like the comparison! I have a sweet-fic, get it? :DD I know, corny but still thanks. I'll be impatiently awaiting your review._

_Marabou - Look forward no longer, I have update! Which was a bit of a drag since my cousins laziness is slowly rubbing on. _

_applestoapples - Yes, newbie, is coming with full force. And welcome to my fic! :P_

_AnimeOtakuDeGozaru - He is clueless when it comes to just about everything -but fighting and biting people to death-  
_

_Sharlene - It was Chrome who said it silly :DD I know HIbari saying the word please is far to ooc for even my liking. Thanks foe the review again and welcome aboard newbie_

_supercoconut _- _That would be cool and I like the idea, but adding Mafia will be a pain in the ass cause then the fic will have to go much longer and I don't think I can pull it off. I hope you're spoiled again with this new chappy ;D_

_~Merisela - You better update baka, you got me writing this fic with barely enough energy!  
_

_Mariwanhe _- _I know right :D _

_Black maid56 - Hope you like this chapter too, I worked super hard on it ;DD  
_

_CrescentAxel - Hate M.M? How could you! Hhehe just kidding, but I get where you're coming from, I don't like how the manga artist portrays her much. I saw the pics! You are really pretty, you know that? Hehehe, I hope I'm not scaring you or something ^^' and the kirby dance (^-^) how cute! Love you too!_

_KHR LOVER - Thank goodness~ Hope you love this one too!  
_

_OkuriSoji - Don't cry! If you cry, I'll cry. You just made me happy :))  
_

_cute-saki (sama) - Hehe, Hibari and the brick -I will say- was my fav part too. Which is sort of funny, since I added it only seconds before updating the chapter..! :) As always, Saki-sama, your review made me very happy. _

_Manion-chan - You write good English silly, you probably write better then me ^^' Thanks for the review!  
_

_Chrome - Thanks newbie._

_NewSlove - Well, M.M is the girl's name but for what it stands for, I really don't know. Sorry -_-'_

_**Arigato on your reviews!**_


	12. Mother

_**Weekly Questions **have returned! So vote and give me a wild answer. :DD_

_OOC is a sure, so sorry for that! I just needed to get some progression going before the good stuff starts. _

* * *

Chrome couldn't contain the laughter when it came to Hibari taken Mei her first bath in the bathroom tub -and not the sink-. While Mei splashed around with her little arms and legs happily, Hibari frustratedly tried his best to rub the soaped pink sponge on her small back and tummy.

"Done."

Chrome eyed him like he was a bit dumb, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Hibari, all the soap is still on _her_."

Hibari eyed the baby, whom only giggled as she was held up in the air. "I see nothing wrong."

Chrome cracked a smile, wrapping Mei in her pink towel she able to buy new the other day. "Hopefully, this is not how _you _take a shower."

Hibari scoffed as if he didn't see anything wrong with how he bathed the infant.

"Ja-ja-da-ja-ya-da-ja-"

Chrome smiled as Mei babbled on in her own little language, her hands stretched out on Chrome's shoulder to Hibari, whom walked right behind them.

Lately, they have been almost inseparable. Chrome would sometimes catch Hibari talking to her and she will stare at him like she understood, other times Mei would play in his hair until he picked her up, which always caused a giggling-session.

"Ja-ya-ja-da-da!"

Chrome stopped in her tracks, gently pulling Mei in front of her. She was smiling, her toothless grin giving her such an innocent look. Chrome felt Hibari rest his chin on her shoulder, "Did you hear that?" She turned her head a little to the side, noticing him looking up at Mei warmly.

"Da-da!" she cheered, bouncing a bit in Chrome's hand.

"She seems to be speaking now." Hibari yawned, wrapping his arms around Chrome's waist.

"She's about to be five months, are babies suppose to be talking this early?"

Hibari only shrugged his shoulders, causing Mei to reach out to him.

Chrome smiled after a while, kissing Hibari lightly on the cheek before carrying Mei -and some-what dragging Hibari- back to the bedroom.

* * *

"I'm head of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee,"

Hibari yawned yet again as they both laid in bed with Mei sleeping soundly on Chrome's tummy.

"I patrol both at night and in the morning, my other men take care of the rest."

"You don't say," Chrome whispered, her head resting on Hibari's stretched-out arm. Chrome never really thought about Hibari's life outside of the one he spends with her.

"I say." he sighed, Chrome letting out a small giggle.

"You always had a calm life then.." Chrome nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, her hands resting lightly on Mei's back to make sure she doesn't roll off or something of the sort. "Nami seems like the perfect town;"

"It wasn't,"

Chrome opened her eyes, moving one of her hands from Mei's back to his own hand.

"I had a single mom; she had me at seventeen and was struggling to make ends meet. But even with all those obstacles, she loved me just as much and I did so in return." his voice was now so soft, nothing like Chrome has heard before. She scooted closer to him, feeling the duty to be by his side. "Everywhere she would go, I will surely follow like a shadow...we were that close. I assumed that life would be like that forever. Myself and her, but life always has different plans. It was raining one day and we had just walked out of school early since I was -yet again- suspended for biting a child whom had the nerve to call my mother something out of her name. While walki-"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Chrome whispered in his ear, her grip on his hand tighten. If the memory was to deep and to painfully, she wasn't going to let him go own. She has many skeletons in her closet, she knows how he must be feeling.

"I'll tell you anyways," Hibari murmured, "While walking home to our apartment, a man pulled her into an ally in brad-daylight and I quickly ran after her. He ordered her to give him all her money but she didn't have enough for his _liking_. I hit, kicked, punched, begged, and even went as low as to cry for him to let her go. He punched me so hard in the stomach that I was knocked out. The next thing I knew, I woke up with my mother laying lifelessly on top of me. She must have tried to protect me or something since her blood was scattered all over the dirty concrete floor. She was the type of woman that thought about her child's safety first before her own. I was six at the time."

Chrome was speechless after that, her eyes watered at the terrifying memory he had just told her.

"This woman -my mother- was my entire world, she did everything possible to make me happy and she was taken away from me just like that. I never got into any sort of trouble after that and I became obsessed with keeping this town safe and peaceful for everyone and everything."

"What happened to the man?" Chrome whispered so low that he barely didn't hear it.

"He died of an std before I could catch him."

"I'm sorry..."

Chrome heard a low crack in his sigh and her heart began to ache badly. A man as strong as Hibari had such a painful past and she had the _nerve _to think hers was the worst. She never lost the person so close to her, she never had to go through this difficult life by herself.

"But then you came," Hibari faced Chrome, their foreheads together.

Chrome pecked his lips,

"And this world doesn't seem as bleak as it once was."

* * *

_A/N: To be continued..._

_So, someone asked if Hibari worked. Now you know. :DD And don't worry, they get paid good money. About his mom, yea, it's been in my head since writing the first chapter but I didn't know exactly when I would have added it. If he seemed a bit ooc, sorry. Personally, strong like HIbari or not, I will surely be in tears with those types of memories with of my mother. _

_But anyways, the point I'm trying to get across is that Chrome has changed the aloof -and lonely- Hibari for the better.  
_

_And about Mei saying da-da, awh! Finally! My cousin's baby -Merisela- said Mia's first word was ma-ma, but she was six months at the time. I thought dada would be a better first word and since Hibari was there, why not?_

_**Thanks to:**_

_CrescentAxel - Hahaha, you're funny -I like that. As for your cosplay, yes, your are very cute! I would if I knew where to go to show it off. -_- As for M.M, she'll -maybe- be back since I've hatched an awesome idea for the future of this fic. You'll love it, promise._

_jrlock - I know, I miss her already._

_Dremagon - I might see where people are getting the image of M.M being a selfish b**** but I still love her. She'll probably have this soft side if the freakin' manga person-whatever- will dig into her character more. Anyways, sorry. I went a bit ballistic. ^^'_

_Black maid56 - You know Hibari, his bird is smarter then all these herbivores he hangs around with._

_teeneykid - I know, I love this couple so freakin' much. They belong together if you ask me._

_justafan - So, you have returned? Hehe, Hibari is silly, ne?_

_Mariwanhe - Oh, my goodiness! You took the words right out of my mouth. Here, you deserve a cookie!_

_~Merisela - We all love her idiot. :DD_

_AnimeOtakuDeGozaru - Thank you._

_DatAznKid - Hahahaha, pirates? What a nice imagination you have there. I like you. :)))_

_CSFlinxstalker (Stalker-sama) -I know, right. I read a fic about these two and they were like hungry, horny dogs. I bit out of my taste if you ask me _

_khrciaossu (__Lurkie-san)__- Yea, you have returned! Asian guys huh? You are very interesting my friend. :)_

_applestoapples - Really? I just got the name from my friend... I feel slow. I need to watch more anime..-_- Erza is one of my closet friends whos tough as nails, I never knew she had a counterpart -sort of speck-. Thanks for telling me though._

_lala - Newbie! Welcome to my fic. _

_sunwraith - I know, I've been told. _

_KHR LOVER - Thanks! _

_Manion-chan - Wait no more! :))_

_**Arigato on your reviews!**_

_

* * *

_

**My Weekly Question**

_I would rather kill myself sixteen times and let my pet hamster eat my remains than be locked in a room with __(blank)__ from KHR for a day!_

_Any one from the series could be an answer, so think wisely. :D  
_


	13. Yuni

**_Poll Result! _**

_I would rather kill myself sixteen times and let my pet hamster eat my remains than be locked in a room with __(blank)__ from KHR for a day!_

_Squalo - Four_

_Gokudera - Two_

_Glo Xinia - Two_

_Ryohei - Two_

_Lambo - Two (Defiantly my second choose)  
_

_Julie/__Xanxus/__Daemon Spade/__Lussaria/__Fuuta - One_

_Fran - One (Really?)  
_

**Wow, Squalo must really be an annoying character. But who am I kidding, I added my vote too and I choose him. :DD Like you all said, our ear drums will surely be ringing after being in there with _him_.**

* * *

Chrome was _far _from ready when it came to _this_.

She was sort of hoping -practically praying to kimi- that M.M would have just stayed with them forever and ever and the situation with Mei's babysitter would be finally solved. But she knew, they all knew as a matter of fact, that M.M would **_have _**to leave one day since graduating collage was now her number one prioritie.

So, when one of the daycare's assistant walked off with a heavily-pouting Mei in her arms, Chrome could have sworn she almost went into a serious panic attack.

Her heart was beating oh-so rapidly, her hands were clutched hard on the hem of her newly bought dress, small droplets of sweat were now taking its place on her forever-pale face even in the nicely cooled air conditioned room.

Oh freakin' kami, she was so _very _far from being ready to leave Mei in a freaking daycare center.

"It's always tough the first time you leave 'em,"

Chrome abruptly looked over her right shoulder, noticing a girl -around her age- standing next to her with a small handbag hanging off her shoulder. A small orange _something _was tattooed under her left eye that matched perfectly with the jacket and boats she wore.

"But it always gets easier over time, you know." She smiled over at Chrome, lifting her hand up politely in a greeting, "I'm Yuni, by the way."

Chrome felt a light blush come upon her as she took the girl's -Yuni- small hand into hers comparable-in-size one, "Chrome."

"Nice to meet you, Chrome-chan."

* * *

Chrome elegantly placed both the steaming hot cup of tea and the perfectly sliced strawberry-short cake on the customers awaiting caramel-colored table.

A few months of learning how to be a maid, and she's perfected it. Well, not _that _perfected, but she was good.

"You're quit gorgeous, has anyone ever told you that?"

Chrome automatically blushed, her hand a bit shaky when she placed a napkin by the hot, light blue and white colored cup.

"Sorry," he grinned, his hand buried under his blackish-brown colored hair. "Was that to sudden?"

She only nodded briefly, standing up straight before asking if he needed anything else.

"Nothing really," he said after observing his neatly finished table. "Arigato!"

Chrome suddenly smiled when the man chuckled a joke about how bad he was when it came to giving another person -especial a female- a complement.

"I'm Yamamoto by the way," He said with a toothy grin, poking his fork into the strawberry covered cake.

-0-

"You can at least call the girl, she seems nice." Dino shrugged, already knowing that this conversation wasn't going anywhere. "Her father owns the Kuro cooperation, so you know men are just lining up at her door."

Hibari ignored him, his head laid solely on his right hand as the car drove closer to their destination.

"Come on, are you planing on being alone for the rest of your life with Hibird?" Dino chuckled, noticing Hibari give him a deadly glare. "Even I, a Casanova, finally settled down with this beauty of a blond."

Hibari literally held his hand down from opening the moving car's door and jumping out.

"She's curvy, long hair, blue eyed, and she's a democracy princess."

Democracy princess being that her father was in the highest leaders of government, which also meant she had -a lot of- money.

"Oh, how I love her." Dino squealed once he drove up the short hill to his boss's house. "She is the one!"

"_Every _girl is the _one_." Hibari murmured as he easily got out of the car and walked ahead, leaving the squealing Dino behind as he continued to brag.

Money wasn't everything to him, especially when it came to a girl -his girl-.

* * *

Chrome held her breath, her head held down as the other mothers -much older then herself- came in and picked up their awaiting babies.

The dirty looks were not miss, since most -if not all- did it right in her face.

This was one reason she didn't want Mei in a daycare. The other mothers will surely look down at her for being so young with a child she could barely afford to take care of and Chrome was clearly not an exception.

"Chrome-chan?"

Chrome instantly looked up, a smile slowly tugging at her lips when she noticed it was Yuni.

"We meet again," Yuni giggled, giving Chrome a quick, one-armed hug. "Let me introduce you to Aoi, my baby."

The little blond baby boy only blinked, clearly confused on what's going on around him. "Surprisingly, he's been good. Usually he'll be kicking around and crying for his pacifier."

Chrome giggled, saying hi to the baby latched on Yuni's hip.

"He's eight months now, but will be nine next week."

"Ayo!"

Chrome turned her head -since now, Mei calls her _Ayo _instead of mom-, smiling when Mei came into sight with the woman that took her earlier.

"What a cute little girl!" Yuni squealed, catching Mei's attention.

Mei looked from Aoi to Yuni, then from Yuni to Aoi again. After a second or two, she pouted and buried her face in Chrome's neck.

"She's shy." Chrome smiled, patting Mei's back gently.

"She's a cutie."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Chrome asked, titling her head as the water from the sink continued to run.

Was saying Gamma's name that bad?

In reality, Hibari hated both the name and the person and sure enough, Chrome ends up both meeting him and befriending him. That man is and will be the _only _one to **had **ever beaten him in a battle -or fight-. I..It still embarrasses him now and it's been over two years since the _unforgettable _day.

"I dislike that man." Hibari murmured it, leaving his cup on the kitchen counter.

Chrome reached out and took the cup, drowning it in water and a purple, bubbled covered sponge.

"Why? He was so nice." Chrome scrubbed the cup, then placed it under the running water to wash off the bubbles. "His son looks just like him, it was so cute when he walked in and Aoi almost jumped out of Yuni's arms just to get to him."

Hibari sighed, he knew he should have picked up Mei. "He disgraced me, that's why."

Chrome held in a chuckle, disgrace?

Really?

She smiled when she felt hands being placed on her hips and a chin now resting on her shoulder. She swiftly pulled down the sink's nudge, stopping the water.

With a quick dry-of-hands from the lightly-multi-colored wash cloth, she turned around to -now- faced Hibari.

"You are so silly." Chrome whispered, cupping his face with both hands. His hands were still on her hips, but the only different was that they were now much closer to each other. The bottom of her spine was pressed against the kitchen counter as they began to kiss.

"I've been told."

* * *

_A/N: To be continued..._

_New character! I've always been a big fan of Yuni and Gamma, so them two having a child was predicted by both myself and my cousin -whom gave me the idea to have another teen mom that could possible help Chrome in later chapters- and so this is their big entry to the fic. Well, only Yuni since Gamma wasn't seen yet. Yamamoto was seen as well as Yuni's baby boy, Aoi._

_**Thanks to:**_

_Merisela - I know, finally. It's been a while since your last first-review-for-a chapter. _

_Black maid56 - Haha, Hibari. Poor them, they'll be bitten to death by you :)_

_Dremagon - I know right? If they were to ever end up together -which i still have my fingers crossed for- I will literally jump up and down for hours cheering like an idiot. That's how badly I want them to end up together. -_-_

_sunwraith - Which was the other? I'm like dying to know, for real. And thanks, telling a life changing experience will be hard for anybody, including Hibari._

_Lone Sparrow - Ishida Uryu - A newbie? Hi and welcome to my fic. :))_

_lala - Fran? I love him so freakin much. _

_CSFlinxstalker (Stalker-sama) - Wait no longer, I have updated with another -hopefully good- chapter._

_jrlock - You're silly, :) but you have a point. He is to much._

_Mariwanhe - I don't think so, he is just to much to write about. And with drama he will come with, I rather not._

_OkuriSoji_ - _I agree one hundred percent! He is far to loud for my liking and then he'll probably yell at me some more for not wanting to be in there or something. I will surely kill my self a couple of times. -_-_

_DatAznKid - Lls, oh my you is funny. You have just made my day :D_

_khrciaossu - Hahaha, I wouldn't blame you though. Asian are quit cool and he is a creep!_

_applestoapples - I just started with both the manga and the anime, I like it! Erza and Lucy are bad ass character, but more Erza since Lucy is more like the comic relief that I really like in a girl. _

_Marabou - It will be a while before we see him again, or if we even do. But still, thanks!_

_CrescentAxel - Of course I will! Hahaa :))) I agree, he's like a broken disc with his constant calling of his 'master'. It -sometimes- gets on my nerves. -_- And like always, your review made me smile widely :D_

_KHR LOVER - I like -love- Mei too! She's a cutie pie just like her mommy._

_Twilight Emo Wind Goddess - Welcome back! Haven't seen you in a while -_- but welcome back :)_

_kuuromuu-chii - Awwwhhhh, thanks so much. I won't say the best, but I'm alright. And welcome to my fic newbie! I will surely work hard to keep you satisfied ^^_

_**Arigato on your reviews!

* * *

**_

**My Weekly Question**

_I would love to be locked in a hotel room with __(blank)__ from KHR for the rest of my life!_

_Any one from the series could be an answer, so think wisely. :D And just ONE!  
_


	14. I Love You

**_Poll Result!_**

_I would love to be locked in a hotel room with __(blank)__ from KHR for the rest of my life!_

_Hibari - Ten_

_Tsuna / Dying Will Tsuna - Two_

_Yamamoto's dad - One_

_Xanxus - One_

_Giotto - One_

_No One - One_

_Yamamoto - One_

_Enma - One_

_Fran - One_

**_Hibari dominated the poll! Not that I'm surprised -I love him just as much as the next girl- but we all will surely be bitten to death once he sees how many people are in there :DD _**

**_

* * *

_**

She likes, no -scratch that as a matter of fact-, she might even be _in _love with the man seating beside her.

Hibari Kyoya, of course.

Maybe it had something to do with these past few months that helped her finally realize it. It was something -lets just say it like that- about him that made her feel so safe and at ease with her damned life in general. His presence was like a missing piece of her life's puzzle that she had finally found one day and will surely not be planning on losing it ever.

So, maybe might-be-in-love isn't quit the best words to describe her forever growing feelings for him, but no other words could really describe it. Maybe she was in love and she wasn't quit show how to express it?

Oh kami, the subject was such a pain in the ass.

So maybe _this _was the right time to _tell _him about her deep feelings towards him that seem to grow every day, the possible l-o-v-e word. She had enough time to think it over, both mentally and non-mentally since she had a very nice conversation with her best friend -proudly self proclaimed- Yuni the other day at her job.

Chrome was now around ninety-nine point nine percent certain that she wasn't crushing, but in full scaled love with him.

Maybe she should reconsider that decimal point zero one again?

No, she was sure enough she was in love, she -being as to the point as it is- should know.

So why not tell him now?

They were both alone in a dim lighted restaurant -Mei is over Yuni and Gamma's house playing with her now new best friend Aoi- with nothing more than the remains of the steak Hibari had eaten earlier and a few other scattered diners walking around or simply eating.

Chrome took another deep breath, only to blush madly when Hibari looked over at her.

"Only herbivores look off into space," he said, a barely noticeable smirk creeping on his baby-soft skin.

To believe he was the one that requested a _carnivorous outing together_.

It was the weirdest way to ask someone out -if it was even meant to be that-, but what else did she expect from him?

It still made her giggle now at the memory, his face was turned the opposite direction as she was hauling a babbling Mei on her hip.

"You're silly," she breathed, hearing Hibari scoff when she shortly-after mocked his _request_.

They were just simple like that, you know. She was the only one that may -or would even _dare_- to play around with him without receiving a verbal threat that will surely become psychical in a few seconds.

"Did you know that Kyoya?"

Hibari cracked a visible smirk, his finger placed gently under her chin. "Only herbivores repeat."

He leaned in, Chrome meeting him half way with their lips now locked.

Oh yes, she was probably in love -most likely- with Hibari Kyoya but how was she suppose to tell him that?

* * *

"That's just inappropriate," Gamma mumbled, laying against the big, light brown wooden door that led to the brightly colored bathroom with the matching colored tiles and curtains.

Yuni, ignoring the comment again, didn't see what was _so _inappropriate about bathing both Aoi and Mei at the same time. They are both babies that are simply having fun splashing water at each and laughing pointlessly if the other had even a smallest bit of bubbles on their face.

Silly babies.

"And yet you find it _so _cute?"

Yuni smiled, drowning Mei's lower body with unbubbled water. "And who told you I thought it was _so _cute?"

"Cause, I know you. You always make this face with your lips curved into a bueaitful smile and then your eyes slightly glimmer more then usual in delight when something is even slightly enjoyable to look at or what you find '_cute_'," he stated causally, causing Yuni to look back with her gorgeous smile he loved so much. "Am I not right?"

"No, you're right." she said, turning around smiling before stopping the running water and grabbing the awaiting towels. "You know me to well."

* * *

_"A cavernous outing?_" _M.M held back the laughter only because she knew he had to be near by. "Is he stupid or something? How hard is it to ask someone out normally?"_

_"I thought it was kind of cute." Chrome murmured, her legs in the air as she laid back on her bed. "I think he was even blushing."_

_"Ew." was M.M's only response, her nose wrinkled at the thought of him even looking like that.  
_

_Chrome giggled, "Funny, M.M, but still," Chrome rolled over so that now, she was laying on her belly. "I'm kinda nervous, to be honest."_

_"So don't go, duh baka."_

_Chrome pouted, "But I want to go."_

_"So go then," M.M stated, kicking off her shoes once she arrived home again, "But let him slip up once, and my fist will be his face's new best friend."_

_It was simply a mood M.M will switch into when it came to Chrome -the girl she saw as a little sister-, if any harm came to her, she will surely be there to either solve the problem physically or psychically._

_Or even more physically.  
_

_"I know, I know," Chrome smiled, "and thank you, M.M."_

_M.M blushed, throwing aside her jacket and making her way to the kitchen "Whatever baka."_

_

* * *

_

"A-are you sure?" Chrome strutted, her hand held loosely in Hibari's larger one as they walked over to the motorcycle parked by the edge. "I don't wanna bo-"

"Don't worry, Chrome-chan. She's sleeping soundlessly with Aoi in his room, I don't mind at all." Yuni whispered, turning off the lights of Aoi's bedroom.

"A-alright. Thank you very much Yuni."

"Now then, go on and continue your date."

And before Chrome could say something else, the phone line went dead.

Chrome blushed, shutting the phone close and stuffing it back in her bag. "I guess she's staying over Yuni's tonight."

Hibari only nodded his head, his hand going into his pocket to grab the bicycle's key.

Chrome sighed, slowly taking her hand back and clutching it to the other.

She was so nervous.

She tired telling him in there, but just couldn't.

How does a teen mom tell another man -that isn't the father- she might be in love with him?

"I love you."

Chrome stopped abruptly, both hands covering her mouth. What did she just say out loud?

Hibari eyes were slightly widen, his face was almost describable as he stared back at Chrome.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

What did she do!

But before she could scramble around in regret and come up with a possible excuses, her lips were being kissed, her hips were wrapped in strong arms, and her hands were pressed on his chest.

"I'll let my actions speck out my feelings towards you."and with his breathless comment, he dragged the girl to the motorcycle quickly.

* * *

_A/N: To be continued..._

_So, I'm almost done with this story! Kind of a bittersweet moment to tell you the truth, but I already started planning out a new HibarixChrome fic that will probably be better then this one. Trust me, it's good and my cousin -Merisela- is co-writing it! _

_A possible one-shot might come after this one finishes, which will probably be after one or two more chapters. So, keep an eye out for that one._

_**Thanks to:**_

_lala - Thank you la-chan! And yes, Hibari was my chose too :)_

_Black maid56 - Hhahaha, you made me laugh with the 'Dino being useless' part! Hibari-san! Of course, but Chrome was surely my next chose. Weird that no one chose a girl -_-_

_sunwraith - He was beaten in catching a crimanl or 'pray' as stated by Hibari in the manga. You know his silly. Yuni was my third chose :)_

_khrciaossu - Lls, different but good chose. He isn't might favorite, but I do like him. What do you like about him anyways?_

_Merisela - I was second thinking about announcing the new fic, but I did anyways. Did you get the you-know-what?_

_Mariwanhe - Omg yes! It's freaking annoyances when I read those types of fics, they never get it right. -_-  
_

_Fujisaki Nadeshiko - Your review was nice :) I wont say the best 1896 fic, but to even be considered it is nice. And as I do to all newbies, Welcome! _

_applestoapples - I wouldn't blame you to be honest. Most of these characters are a bit loco._

_AlteaAuroraRia - A newbie with an awesome user name. :D_

_Marabou - All the hot guys in one reveiw? Thumps up for you_

_kuuromuu-chii - Thank you so much! Know, my new fic will be written that much better for you :)_

_OkuriSoji_ - You have great points there :)))

_KHR LOVER - My reasons as well haha, we both are quit silly people._

_DatAznKid - HAHAHAHA, YOUR REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS THE MOST ENTERTANING TO READ BY FAR! GO GIRL!_

_jrlock - Don't worry, Enma was counted. I like him to an extent, cause he sometimes gets on my nerves -_-_

_JustAFan - Who doesn't like Yuni? She's like so awesome._

_Dremagon - I know, ne? The seriousness is just getting started ;)_

_Alice Barden - Welcome to my fic, newbie.! :)_

_KairiHanazawa18 - I have updated :))))_

_CrescentAxel - Hahahahaa, Wife! And they're like the same age, I really didn't take her age to much thought into you mentioned it. -_- With you and me, we will have the funniest time ! :))_

_**Arigato on your reviews!

* * *

**_**My Weekly Question**

_Multiple choice!_

_Who is the cutest girl in KHR!_

_A. Chrome_

_B. Yuni_

_C. Kyoko_

_D. Haru_

_F. (blank)_

_Answer in your review!_


	15. Family

**_Poll Result!_**

_Who is the cutest girl in KHR!_

_A. Chrome (22)  
_

_B. Yuni (5)  
_

_C. Kyoko (1)  
_

_D. Haru (0)  
_

_F. The Reader (2) (Silly readers :DD) _

_Future I-pin (1) _

_Tsuna (1)  
_

_Chrome won by a landslide, but who didn't see that coming? She's just to cute for her own good! Sorry for the ridiculous wait, I've been super busy with school, cheerleading, and babysitting my niece (ect.). But no worries, the new story will -hopefully- be weekly and the first chapter has already been written!_

_Thanks for reading this AN, now lets get to the story :DD  
_

* * *

_Chrome held a deep, bright blush as her plumed lips pressed tightly together in a smirk. She closed her eyes shut as she felt Hibari shift positions on her bed so that he was now on top of her or in other -his- words, 'Doing a man's duty'. _

_This was going to be a night she will never forget._

Chrome huffed, her face in agony as she looked back at the little distance she had traveled.

One box,

She was just in charge of one _freakin _box while Hibari took the rest, yet she barely made it a foot away from the truck it was just in.

Why did his house have to be so far away from the curve? No, why was the truck park so far away from the house?

She let out a frustrating sigh, taking a deep breath before grabbing the edges of the box.

What the hell was in this box anyways?

"Hassle Chrome, we'll get there!" the roll-of-eyes-deserving encouragement came from Dino, whom hauled _three _boxes plus Mei _and _Hibird -whom took a great liking to baby Mei- in his arms. Only a week of meeting one another, and Dino and Mei have already become the bestest friends.

Inseparable was only one word that can possible describe the two when together.

"Ayo, ayo!" Mei cheered on as they walked on towards the house.

Chrome sighed a smile, determination clearly written on her face to finish what she has started.

She was moving in with her boyfriend after all.

* * *

Chrome couldn't even look up, her face bright with a blush only Hibari can make her do without even trying.

She shifted a bit, running her hand throw her wet locks.

"You _are _the one that came in," Hibari yawned, making Chrome blush deeper when she looked up at him and saw a toned, droplets-of-water covered chest. "And I have seen _everything _before."

Chrome pouted, skimming her hand over the bubbled covered water towards his direction.

Okay, maybe getting in with him in the tub wasn't such a good idea, but it was when it suddenly hit her -which was the moment she walked in and saw him dozing off-.

"Tired?" she asked, her head tilted slightly to get a better view of his face.

He yawn again, his hand rising from the water to his shoulder. "Ne."

Chrome suddenly smiled, picking herself up a bit and bending over him, her face only inches away from his. "I love you."

Hibari only gazed at her, sleep clearly taken over him. "Pervert."

She giggled, gently brushing the wet, stray hair that found a place on his forehead.

"You're the one to talk," she kissed him, her arms now wrapping around his neck and her chest pressed against his.

And yea, that's how a tiring Friday night ended.

-0-

"Baby, what are you doing over there?" Chrome said in a squeaky only-for-Mei voice, her hands on her hips.

Mei only smiled up at her direction, her arms stretched out to get picked up by her mommy. "Ayo!"

"It's mommy Mei, mom-mi,"

Mei only smiled, both her hands on Chrome's cheek "Ayo!"

"How about Chrome?" Chrome raised a brow, noticing Mei considerate for a minute.

"Ayo!"

"Of course."

* * *

_"When I see that Hibari!" M.M balled a fist, her head leaning against the phone on her shoulder and her other hand struggling with the boiling pot of rice "What does he mean he doesn't want **herbivores **in his house! What does that even mean?"_

_Chrome wrinkled her noise, cleaning up Mei after she did her business. "I'm still not sure what it means yet, so I don't blame you. But I'll make sure you can come see the house and stay for a while, promise."_

_"Still! When I see your boyfriend my fist if going to be his face's bestest friend."_

_Chrome smiled, yelling or not she liked hearing her voice. _

_"I'm happy for you," M.M was blushing now, sticking the spoon back into the rice filled pot. _

_Chrome smiled soften, picking up Mei once she was done changing her. "Arigato, onii**-**chan_."

_M.M sighed with a smile, running her hand through her hair, "Are you trying to make me cry, baka?"_

_"Course not, you've never been the crier." _

"Right Gamma?" Yuni smiled, her hands still on the handles of the stroller.

Chrome could only smile at the thought of her, Mei _and _Hibari being a little family together. She never really thought about til Yuni brought it up, but just the thought now made her that bit happier with her life now.

Yuni pouted when he didn't answer. "Gamma and his blackberry are a pain," She whispered, leaning to the side where Chrome strolled along with Mei. "They are **_inseparable_**."

Gamma raised a brow, hearing the word Yuni purposely said louder.

Chrome giggled, watching the two begin to talk -or more like Yuni mocking him while he was trying to explain what he was doing before- and notice how his expression changed.

You didn't even have to tell Chrome that this man was in love with Yuni. His face showed it everything he looked at her.

Yuni once said Hibari looked at her the same way when they all went out to the festival -which Chrome begged for him to go-.

She smiled, pushing along the stroller with her best friend and her boyfriend walking along side her.

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Chrome-chan!" both Haru and Kyoko waved goodbye as Chrome made her way down the street to the daycare.

Chrome waved back, smiling as she turned the corner.

To believe, she came here pregnant and alone with nothing more but the clothes she had own and a backpack with a few things she was able to take with her.

She's finally gotten somewhere.

"Ayo!"

She looked up, her face softening when she saw Hibari carrying both Mei and Hibird in one arm.

Her family.

_

* * *

_

_Done_!

_I almost can't believe it, this is such a bittersweet moment for me! :( But we get to see a happy ending for Chrome and Mei -and Hibari-. _

_Keep an eye out for the new story, it'll be up as soon as myself and Merisela chose a date to release it -_- She's quit stubborn._

_Review!_

_**Thanks to:**_

_Oh My Dog - Silly new reader, your funny and I like that about a person :) Welcome to my club, hope you enjoy. Even though this one is over, a new one is coming so look out for that and I can't wait to see you again !_

_OkuriSoji -Hahahaha, I like your answer . We will catch his heart together :) But then we might make poor Chrome upset -_- Boo ! And thanks for sticking around, you have been with this fic for a while and I thank you deeply. _

_MissBabyHime - He loves us all ! :) Thanks for the review._

_kuuromuu-chii - Awwweee, thank you so much. Just knowing someone is waiting for a story from me gets me very happy. :))_

_yuu-kang - I know, I had the same problem with this question -_- both are just to cute for their own good._

_lovepikachu12 - I know, right? :D_

_AnimeOtaKuDeGozaru - Lls, I know! My cousin actually told me to write that little part in ;)_

_sunwraith - Lol, so true but you can't even lie, Hibari would say something like that ;) that silly head. I totally forgot about I-pin -_- I think she's cute too ! But her older self, not her younger self -_- she looks like an inflated balloon._

_YearOfThePanda - Second chose ;) _

_CSFlinxstalker (Stalker-sama) - I've missed you Stalker-sama! Your reviews are the one(s) I really look forward too! Nd yes Stalker-sama, you are slacking ;)_

_Mariwanhe - I know! But I wouldn't say ew finding out Hibari was blushing ;) Ill probably make fun of him then get bitten to death a good second later XD_

_applestoapples - Hahaha, it is Hibari we are talking about. He would probably say something along those lines._

_khrciaossu - Good point my friend, he looks like a sex god now that I think about it ;)_

_Michikoo - Me too, but they are still very close._

_KHR LOVER - Yes ! She's gotten cuter too, since like at the beginning, she wasn't as pretty as she is now._

_manion-chan - And now, we meet again :DD_

_Marabou - I know! Finally the word it out. Took her long enough -_- _

_lala - I like people who stick out, and yes she is cute ;)_

_Merisela - You ready! I am! _

_The Last Page - XD I used the way my school grades us !_

_jrlock - Sorry, I have failed in updating quickly :(( But it is up now :)_

_DatAznKid - YESS! CHROME IS THE CUTEST! AND WITH THIS POLL, IT'S QUIT OBVIOUS :DD_

_Black maid56 - Hibari in a dress might even turn me on 0.o Is that weird? :D_

_teeneykid - Thanks for the review! :))_

_RiCa1826 - Awwe, thank you and I hope you stick with me :)) '_

_CrescentAxel - Wifeyy! I've missed you :)) Me too -_- I feel in love with this fic AND i got to meet you in the progress :DD Thanks for your supprt during all these long chapters that take forever to update and I hope to stay in touch with you ;)_

_WeAreMadland - You gave me tears :) Thank you so much, I won't say the best, but I have worked very hard on it even with my bust real life outside of fanfic. You have made my day that much better and I know love you ;) _

_Malus42 - Hahahaha, Ill let it count this time, since you did give a good point there._

_cute-saki (saki-sama) - :DD I've missed you saki-sama. And yes, Hibari is more of an action guy then the talking guy._

_**Arigato on your reviews! Nd I hope to see you all very soon ;DD  
**_


End file.
